The Flash 1
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Lily Williams has known Barry since she was three years old, lost both of her parents the same night Barry lost his mother and his father was sent to jail. but for the past fourteen years, they have then trying to find the man in the thunder cloud as the work as detectives, but the night of the Accelerator, something happened to them, but found in my story if you want to know
1. The City of Heroes

_Chapter 1: City of Heroes_

 _To understand what I'm about to tell you, You need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good._

 _You see that red blur? That me, that too, there I am again. My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive and you see that hooded girl in black I'm carrying on my back? That's Lily Williams and she is one of my bestest friends and also called Masquerade._

~8~8~8~

 _ **So the story starts out like this, Barry has spent most of his life running, usually from bullies. Sometimes he got away… and sometimes he didn't. But those other times he didn't, a dark brunette would always fight off the bullies and win, making them run away from them and she would help him walk off where both their mothers would nurse their wounds.**_

" _ **Did you two get into another fight again?" Cassie**_ __ _ **asks them, she**_ __ _ **looks at her daughter and saw that she puff up her cheeks, knowing that her mother was going to scold her.**_ __ _ **Nora**_ __ _ **look at her and smiles then back a her son, "Tell us what happen." she asks them sweetly. "Those guys were picking on kids just cause they thought they weren't cool enough, it wasn't right." Barry answers her, "I know." Helen tells him, "I guess I wasn't fast enough." he answers her. Cassie looks at her daughter.**_

" _ **I saw the bullies pick on Barry so I got involved and made them leave, it was mean of them, to just pick on him just because he stood up for someone." she tells her mother, she smiles at her and caress her cheek. "You two have such good hearts, Barry, Lily." Nora**_ __ _ **tells them, they both look at her, "But it's better to have good hearts**_ __ _ **then fast legs and strong fists." Nora**_ __ _ **states, then the front door opens and in walk to men from work.**_

" _ **Hello. We're home." he calls out. The other man smiles and walks over to Cassie, "Hello Richard." she smiles as him and perks her on the lips, as Henry walks over to Helen. "Barry and Lily**_ __ _ **got into a fight." she informs him, "Oh yeah?" Henry asks as Richard looks at Alice, she looks up at him, "And they both won." Cassie finishes. "Way ta go, slugger." Henry**_ __ _ **praises Barry. "Atta girl, my little champ." Richard states, ruffling her hair. Both of the wives look at their husbands, telling them with their eyes, 'Don't encourage them.' they wipe the smiles off their faces and acted like adults. "Oh and uh… no more fighting." Henry**_ __ _ **tells them, Richard**_ __ _ **just nods in agreement, then looks their wives and pull them into a kiss.**_

 _ **Then pulls back and walks off, Nora and Cassie turn and look at their kids, Cassie cups both of Lily's cheeks and kisses her on the forehead. Then pulls back and smiles at her, making Lily smile back and the same with Barry and his mom.**_

~8~8~8~

 _ **Later that night, Lily was sound asleep with Barry until they heard a ruckus down below, making the two sit right up and look at the water tank as they saw that it started to float in the air. They then pull on their shoes and walk downstairs, following the sounds of shouting and gusting window.**_

 _But after that night. We were running from something scarier. Something we could never explain… something impossible._

 _ **The two step into the living room and saw their mothers in the center of the living room, Cassie was holding Nora, trying to protect from something. "Mum?! Mum?" Barry shouts out, "No, Stay back!" Nora shouts out to them, "Mummy?!" Lily took a step forward, "No, stop! Stay where you are!" Cassie said to her, fanatically flailing her arm back, "Mum!" Barry about and Henry and Richard appear and pull the two behind them, "Nora, Cassie!" Henry shouts out. "Save us!" Nora shouts out, holding her arm out to him. Richard took a chance jumps to them and successfully lands in front of them.**_

 _ **Henry turns the two to him, "Run, Barry Lily, Run!" he tells them and they suddenly were outside in the middle of the street 10, 20 blocks away from the house. "Mum! Dad!" Barry shouts out as they look around, "Mummy! Daddy!" Lily shouts out, needing her parents. They then started to run down the street, trying to get back in time.**_

~8~8~8~

 _ **Today, 2014.**_

A man was running down the crowded street trying to get to work, knowing that he was late as usual. His partner offered him to give him a lift, but he kindly refuses and beside to run there, as usual. "Sorry!" she shouts out as he bends pass all the people he ran pass. His name was Barry Allen, fully grown and graduated.

~8~8~8~

The police was gathered in front of the second robbed bank in a row and one of their specialist was there on the scene, expecting the tire prints on the road from the sidewalk. "Second robbery this week." Fred Chyre states as he and Joe walk out if the bank, "The teller I.D him as Clyde Mardon as the shooter." Joe informs him as they walk up to the woman, who was waiting for her partner. "What? Oh jeez, the Mardon Brothers are back. Didn't we put those low-lives away in prison?" Fred asks him, the woman sighs. "If you only knew." she mumbles to himself.

"Yeah, on a 10-20 stretch. Which Central City's warped mess, comes a two year served." Joe informs him, the woman sighs and pull her head up; light tanned skin, forest green eyes, long back hair tied in a high ponytail, wore loose dark blue jeans, black calf high boots with a white long sleeved shirt, a black vest and a black jacket; Lily Williams. She wore blue gloves, then the number one man that she hated; Captain Singh. She sighs, "What do we got?" he asks them, Joe handed him the picture. "Preps took bask, shout out the cameras, and as a chaser, killed the security guards over there." Lily points over her shoulder, to the body on the pavement, without even looking or removing her eyes from the spot she was staring at. The three look at her, Joe just smirks. "Joe got units kicking in doors of known Mardon brothers associates." she adds in, pulling herself back up and looking at him. "CSI been over it?" Singh asks Joe.

"Uh, no." Joe admitted to him, Singh sighs at him, "And where is Miss Williams' partner?" she asks them, crossing his arms. Lily glares at him, "You can't keep covering for him…" Singh started the lecher, "Oh shut up, I ask him to get the case I left behind when I got here." Lily lies to him, Singh turns to her, "Oh really?" he questions her. "I'm here, I'm here!" Barry shouts out as he approach them, "Ah Barry you got the case I needed?" she asks him, he nods at her and pulls it off his shoulder. "Thank you." she tells him and takes it from him and then looks at Singh. "Told you, I was forgetful this time and I was in a rush." she tells him and walks to the road. They both kneel down and she sets down the case.

"Thank you." he whispers to her as she opens it, she smiles. "I got your back Barry." she tells him pulling off her blue gloves and her black ones. "Just like how you got mine." she states and he smiles. She shoves the case to the side, "You ready?" she smirks, Barry nods and laid on his stomach as Lily was kneeling down on one knee and leans in real close, both expecting the tracks left behind. The three walk over to them and they watch. - _Rear super-wide tires._ \- Lily thinks, - _12 inches with asymmetrical tread._ \- Barry thought as well. Lily leans away as Barry pulls himself to on knee as he stood up. "Getaway car is a Mustang Shelby GT-500." Barry started, the two look at him. "Shelby's have a rear super-wide tire specific to that model." Lily throws in, Joe smirks to himself and write everything down and then she looks at the dark green spot on the tracks.

She leans in even closer, "There's something here…" she states, then stood up and pulls out a pen from Fred's shirt. Leans back down and pulls out a sample from the spot and pull it to her nose. "Fecal excrement. Animal, I guess." she notes and Barry pulls out a baggie, and opens it. "My dad gave me that pen." Fred tells them as she places it in the bag and they both look at him. "Before he died." he finishes, making Lily cringes a little, as Barry closes the baggie. The two CSI look at each other and back at him. "Sorry." Lily apologizes to him, Barry nods in agreement.

~8~8~8~

The two stood in their lab as Barry works on the samples as Lily sat on the table, typing away on her laptop and snacking on fries. "How long did you stall them?" Barry asks her, Lily smiles, "Since I got there." she answers, "And you left your case on purpose, didn't you?" he states, she stops and looks at him and smiles even more. "Come on Bar, you think I was going to let, Captain Asshat chew you out again and I stick up for my friends…" she tells him, placing her laptop on the side and jumps off.

Barry turns to her as she snacks on another fry, "You should know this by now." she states, taking a bite. Barry just chuckles at her. "So you knew what those tracks were the whole time?" he states, looking over at the taken pictures of the Mardon brothers. She smirks, walking over to him and leans up against him. "I can't do all the work have all the fun, now can't I?" she tells him, he looks over his shoulder at her as she held out her half bitten off fry, he shrugs and took it, finishing it off. Lily giggles at him and pulls herself off him, sadly missing Barry's heat. Then they heard someone walking into their office. "Okay, I am ready to see this atom smasher… smashing." Iris informs them.

Iris West was Barry's and Lily's best friend and sister to them when they came to stay at her and hers dad place when Barry's mum and Lily's parents were murdered. They both look at her and Lily sets down her fries.

"There was a shooting today." Barry informs her, "Your dad wants us to process some evidence." Lily adds as she goes over the sample that was almost finished. "Which means I don't know, if we're going to be able to make it to S.T.A.R labs." Barry adds as he walks over and stood on Lily's other-side. "But seeing this thing is like your guy's dream." Iris tells them, walking over to them, "Your sad little nerdy dream. Besides, I had to cancel a date for this." she informs them and takes a bit from Lily's fries, she looks over at her and playfully smacks away her hand as she went to take another.

"Hands off the fries." she tells her and takes them back, Iris smiles and tries to take another, but Lily smacks away the hand again. "You're unbelievable." she mumbles and walks over to the other side of the room to the other computer. Barry smirks at her and follows and Iris follows him. "I am stress eating over my dissertation. We started selling cronuts at Jitters, I ate two today." she notifies her, Lily smirks and looks at her.

"If I don't graduate soon, I'm gonna be muffin-top than woman." she states, Barry looks over at her, "You look amazing." he tells her, she smiles a little bit, taking it as a friendly compliment, Barry looks away, seeing that she didn't get his meaning. He looks at Lily, she shook her head and walks over to the other table. He followed as Iris picks up a magazine. "What's so great about this Particle Accelerator anyway?" Iris as her, Lily turns and looks at her in shock, placing her hand on her chest, "What?" Iris asks her, Lily sighs, "Barry, assistance please." she calls out, moving behind the clear see-through board. "Harrison Wells' work in quantum theory is light-years ahead of anything they're doing at CERN." Barry informs her.

"You're doing that thing where neither of you are not speaking English." Iris tells them, "Ok." Barry mumbles then moves over to the board that Lily was standing behind and he drew a black dot. "Imagine that this little dot is everything that the human race has ever learned till this moment." Lily states, pointing at the dot. "Does that include twerking?" Iris asks. Then Lily points at her, "No puns included." Lily quickly adds and Barry drew a huge circle around the small dot. "This is everything that we can learn from the Particle Accelerator." she tells her. "It's a whole new way of looking at psychics. It will literally change the way we look at everything." Barry finishes and Lily dug back into her fries as she moves out from behind the broad. Iris place her hand on his shoulder. "You need to get yourself a girlfriend." Iris states then looks over Barry's shoulder at Lily, "How about it Lily, want to volunteer?" she smirks at her, making Lily chokes on her food a little, "What?" Lily questions her with flushed cheeks.

"Hey, leave them along they're working." Joe cuts in as Lily chops down on her fires at a fast rate, Iris looks at him and smiles "Hi Dad." she tells him and Lily walks back over to the samples, hoping that no one can see her red tomato face. They all heard a ding and the two look over. "The test is done." she calls out, Barry walks over to her and stood next to her.

~8~8~8~

Barry sat in front of a computer facing both Joe and Iris as Lily was leaning next to him with her arms cross. "We think that the Mardon Bothers are on a farm." Barry tells them. "The fecal matter that I pick up from the road." Lily states and turns to the computer, was on the side of it, "It was cow manure, which contain traces oxytetacycline." she tells them in big words. Which Joe nor Iris got. "Tone it down a bit Lils." Barry tells her, patting her leg.

"It's an antibiotic." she simplifies, to help Joe understand, then Barry scrolls into the map on the computer. "There are only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed." Barry states and Lily handed out a printed peace of paper to Joe. "Bet you'll find a really sweet Shelby park at one of them." he adds as Joe was grateful that they finished.

"Dad, seeing how Barry and Lily solved your poop problem. How about letting them go to S.T.A.R Labs?" Iris asks him, Joe just looks at the two and smiles smiles a little, "Fine, go." he tells them and they smiles toothily at him. Iris giggles and kisses him on the cheek as Barry jumps out of his chair. "Thank you Joe." Barry tells him, pulling on his jacket, "Thanks Joe." Lily states, pulling hers on as well and the three ran out of the lab.

~8~8~8~

It was was close to dark, Lily and Iris was on each side of Barry their arms loop with his. "So Barry, Lily how was your trip? Did you find truth of the impossible in Starling city or did you just make my dad mad for no reason?" she asks them, they both giggled a bit at her question. "Actually while I was away I got a chance to think about relationships." Barry states, Lily felt her heart tug a little in pain, but smiles a little for Barry's sake "And I'm not in one and you're not in one either and you're my second best friend Iris." he starts to tells her.

"And your mine too, why else would I be here." she tells him, Lily sighs, - _She's oblivious._ \- she thinks to herself. "That's not what I meant… what I meant…" he tries again, but Iris just cuts him off. "I know what you're going to say, Barry." she tells him, as they stop and Lily pulls her arm back. "I'm not sure you do." he states, Lily looks over at her. "Even though, you, me, and Lily grew up in the same house together and we're… kinda like brother and sisters. Because we're not brother and sisters to get… really awkward to talk about girls or boys an I just want the two of you to know that it shouldn't have to be awkward." she tells him, Barry and Lily nod at her.

"There is nothing I want more for you to meet the right girl or guy." she juster the last bit to Lily. "That loves and adores you for the amazing people you are. Even if they're standing right next to you." she states, the two look at her, Barry smiles and nods at her. "Took the words right out of my mouth." he tells her, "Aw, aren't you glad I knew you so well?" he states, - _Not well enough it seem because the point was missing and she couldn't get what he meant._ \- Lily tells herself. Then everyone start to clap as, Harrison Wells, the man himself steps onto the stage.

"You suck at relationships." Lily whispers to him, "Shut up." he whispers back at him she smiles a little and the clapping dies down. "Thank you. My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight the future begins, the work that my team and I will do here, will change our understanding of psychics will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine and trust me. That future will be here faster than you think." he informs them, inspiring the two scientist and everyone claps for them, then Lily notices a man walking pass Iris, going closer to her and Yonk! Her Laptop was stolen and he takes off.

Lily follows after him, "Hey! My laptop!" Iris shouts out, seeing Lily running after him, Barry looks at Iris. "It's got my dissertation." she informs him and Barry took off after him, following Lily.

The thief jumps over a railing and Lily swung over it as well, Barry brushes pass an old man. "I'm sorry!" he said to him and ran after the thief, he then jumps into an Alleyway running through it and onto the sidewalk, Lily jumps over and slides over the garbage and lands onto the sidewalk, Barry stumbles out and leans up against the wall, Lily turns to him, "You alright?" she asks him, holding out her arm to him. "I'm fine." Barry pants and they chase after him.

It started to sprinkle a little as they run up another Alleyway, where Barry was hit with Iris's bag with her laptop in it. Lily flinches a little, seeing how he fell onto the ground, she then locks eyes with the thief. She smirks at him and charges him, he swung at her, but she blocks the swing, griping both of his wrists hard and raise his hands above them, the bag was over her head, she then kicks at his stomach, making him stumble back a little. He lets go of the bag and it falls on her, the strap lands on her shoulder and the laptop was secure on her being. The boy looks at her and eyes the bag.

"You want this?" she questions him patting the bag, he gulps down his fears as Barry stood up, she took her stance, "Come and get it." she dares him in a low tone, but that makes the thief run off. "Hey, come back here, I wasn't finish with you!" she shouts and chases him. The boy jumps over a fence to escape her, but then a light was shine on him and a gun was cock. "Freeze, police!" a man states as Lily arrive. The boy states and raise his hands. "Or do you want to find out the hard away, that you're not fast than a bullet?" he dares him, the boy didn't move as Lily huff at some of her wet hair.

~8~8~8~

Barry sat in the station with Lily next to him, helping to stop his bleeding nose, Iris let out an irritated sigh as she walks over to them, "Who is that guy and what is he so proud?" she questions, taking a seat next to them. "So he caught a mugger." she states as Lily made the bleeding stop.

"He's a transfer from Keystone, started a few weeks ago." Lily answers and throws the tissue away, "He's name is Eddie Thawne." Barry states. Iris looks at him, "Oh, so he's detective pretty boy." she states, the two look at her as she can feel their eyes on her, so she looks at them. "That's what my dad calls him. Said that he actually keep scores when it comes to arrest." she tries to cover it and looks back at Eddie.

"He is pretty though." she admits, Barry rolls his eyes as Lily looks at him. "He's not my type." she shrugs her shoulders, Iris looks back at her, "Oh? Then who is your type? Hm?" Iris smirks at her, shooting glances at Barry who wasn't even paying attention. Lily knew what she meant and her face light up, becoming a tomato again. "Aw you look so cute." Iris teases her, Lily just pulls on her hood to over up her red face.

~8~8~8~

Barry and Lily make it back to their lab and saw that it was pouring down rain and it started to drip into the floor, the walk pass it and Barry walks up to the computer pulling on the news. Lily pulls off her jacket as he pulls his off as well, she then walks over to the map as Barry walks over next to her, holding a peace note paper. She crosses her arms as Barry pulls up the map and reviled unsolved case that were connected to the murder of Nora Allen, Richard Williams and his wife, Cassie Williams who were ''killed'' my Barry's father, Henry Allen, Lily takes the note paper from him and pins it on the wall.

They both look a step back and looks at the picture with Henry in it, as he was being drag away. Lily uncross her arms as they both stare at the picture, Barry looks at her, then uncross his arms and held her hand in comfort. She squeezes a little, but didn't look at him. "We're in this together, remember?" Barry mumbles, she nods at him, "Always." she answers then they heard an alarm from the new, they both look over and pulled away from each other.

" _We are now being told to evacuate the facility, the storm cause a malfunction to the primary cooling system. The officials_ _are now trying to shut down the particle accelerator, but so far have been unable to gain control-_ " the news cuts out, Lily stood up and looks at the S.T.A.R Labs' building. "Oh my God." she mumbles in shock, Barry looks at her, then at the bright orange yellowish light that was forming in the center of it.

It lets out a pulse that knocks out the powers. "Lily, come on I need your help." Barry tells her, she nods at him and they both walk over to the chain and started to pull at it, to over the glass roof, but the both look around and saw that the liquids in the rooms float in the air. Lily gasp as she remembers that night, the water in the fish tank floated the same way. They both look up, seeing some lighting dance in the clouds, it suddenly smashes through the glass roof part, striking both Barry and Lily, making them fly back and hit two of their shelves. One tips over with them landing on it, Barry laid close to Lily as they both were unconscious.

Red stream of light crawls along Barry's cheek to his forehead as a fierce fiery red flashes in Lily's hair for a moment as her head lead on Barry's shoulder.

~8~8~8~

The Doctors rush in with Barry and Lily on stretchers, "What the hell happened to them?!" a nurse asks. "They were both hit by lighting." one answers, she ran along the patients, "How are they even still alive?!" she questions as the red stream run under Barry's burnt shoe as silver white ran under Lily's skin of her throat.

"They're SVT. Pulse ox 80% neither have a heart beat." the doctor states and moves the two from the stretch and onto two spare beds. Two take Barry and two others take Lily. "CBC, chem 24, type and cross blood." the doctor states as the two stretchers were place to the side. Then Iris walks into the room, but a nurse approaches her and held her back. "You can't be in here." she tells her, Iris struggles in her grip.

"I'm family!" she exclaims and looks at her two best friends. "Charging paddles, 200." the surgeon demands as the electric paddles for each patients were charge. "Barry, Lily!" Iris shouts out to them. "Clear!" two surgeon said and place the pads on their chests and try to shock them back, their bodies just jerk up and back down, showing no signs of waking up.

~8~8~8~

 _ **9 Months Later…**_

Darkness that all Lily remembered, but then she heard something in the distance, it sounded like… Poker Face by Lady Gaga. Barry loved that song, then heard two voices in the back ground. "What are you doing?" a woman asks. "He likes this song." a man answers, "How do you possible know that?" she asks him. "I check his facebook page, I mean they both can hear everything, right?" the man asks, Lily felt a warm hand touch her bare shoulder. "Auditory functions are the last sensory to generate." she states then Lily felt the hand move away from her shoulder, then heard them walk away.

- _Wake up, I need to wake up!_ \- she shouts at herself, her fingers twitch. - _Wake you, goddammit!_ \- she shouts at herself and suddenly both her and Barry shot up with a gasp as the monitor went off signaling that their hearts were beating really fast. "Oh my God!" the man states as he turns to them, surprise that they woke up at all. "Where am I?" Barry asks. "They're up." the woman states, "Dr Wells get down to the cortex now, like right now." the man said over the radio as the woman checks over Barry. Lily groans and started to pull off the wires and needles out of her body. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy." the man states as he walks up to her.

She pulls the covers and found that her was in booty black shorts and a black sports bra. "Where are my clothes?" she questions look at her, pulling herself out of the bed. Barry does the same as well. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy relax, everything is okay man." the man moves to Barry as the woman moves to Lily. "You both are at S.T.A.R labs." he adds, the two look at him as the woman examines Lily's ears, "S.T.A.R labs… what… who are you?" Lily asks him as she rubs her head and moves next to Barry. "I'm Cisco Roamon, she's Caitlin, Dr Snow." Cisco tells them and Caitlin held up two cups to them, "I need you both to urinate in these." she tells him.

Lily looks at her as if she was insane, but Cisco pulls them out of her hands, "Not this second." he tells her, but the two confused push pass them, "Wait… what is happening, what is going on?!" Barry asks them. "You both were struck by lighting, dude." Cisco tells them. Barry looks at him, then locks eyes with Lily and they both turns and look at the monitor that was like a mirror to them, both seeing their stomachs, fit and perfect. "Lighting gave us abs?" Barry asks as Lily looks at her whole body, perfect, fit, thin, and curves in the right places and her chest was bigger; double D sizes. Caitlin walks up to him, "Both of you're muscles should be phylactery, but instead they're on a state of cellular regeneration." she informs him, examining him.

"Come here, have a seat." Cisco tells him and lead the two and sat them down, they obey. "The both of you were in coma." he tells the, the two look at him, "For how long?" Lily asks him, "Nine months." a man calls out, everyone looks over and saw a man in a wheelchair. That man was Harrison Wells in the flesh, he smiles at them, "Welcome back Mister Allen and Miss Williams. We have much to discuss." he tells them, the two just look at him in awe.

~8~8~8~

Lily and Barry walk along side Wells, both wearing S.T.A.R's sweatshirts and shoes. "It's hard to believe we're here. We've always wanted to meet you face to face." Barry states as Lily was containing her excitement, "Yeah, well you both went to great lengths to do it." he mumbles to himself, but Lily surprisingly heard it. "S.T.A.R labs has not been operational since Phoenix has dub us the last 4 hazardous location." he informs as they pass a cage that look to have been bent open by pure force. And their was a name tag: Grodd

"Seventeen people died that night, many more were injured, myself amongst them." he states and the look at the reactor… or what's left of it. "My God." Lily mumbles, "Jesus… what happened?" Barry asks as he and Lily looks down as the ruin. "Nine mouths ago… the particle accelerator went online exactly as planned and for 45 minutes I have achieved my dream and then… there was an anomaly." he tells them, they both look at him, "The electron volts became unmeasurable and the ring under us pop and energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky and that in turn seeded a storm-cloud…" Harrison went on. "That created the lighting bolt, that struck me and Lily." Barry finishes, Lily looks at him as Harrison does as well.

"Yes." he tells him and Lily grips Barry's hand, comforting him and he squeezes it a little. "I was recovering myself when I heard about the both of you." he tells him, Barry exhaled as Lily laid her head against his shoulder.

"The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages everytime Barry went into Cardiac arrest, which was a miss diaphanous, because you see… you weren't flat lining Barry. Your heartbeat was moving too fast for the CEPD to register it and everytime right before you did go into Cardio arrest, Lily's heart stop beating, completely." he states. Lily pulls away from Barry's shoulder and looks at him. "What?" she asks, Barry looks at him as well. Harrison nods at her, "The maximum that your heart stop was for five minutes and just as soon as the power was back on and the arrest was done… then your heart started back up again." he states, Barry looks at Lily and she places her hand on her chest feeling her heartbeat.

~8~8~8~

They then walk back to the Cortex, "Now, I'm not the most… popular person in town these days, but Detective West and daughter gave me permission to bring you both here, where we were about to stable the both of you." he informs them as they stood in front of them. "Iris?" Barry asks him, "Iris… yes. She came to see you both, quite often." he informs him. Lily smiles happy to hear that Iris visited them, "She talks a lot." Caitlin states and handed Harrison his drink.

"Also, she's hot." Cisco states, Lily shout him a glare, yelling him with her eyes, ' _Back off._ ' he got the message and held up his hand in surrender, she turns away from him. "We need to go." Barry states, Lily nods and the two run for the door, no you can't." Caitlin tells them, the stop as Harrison turns to them. "No, no. Caitlin's right." he states and then they look to him. "Now that your both awake, we need to do more test. You're still going through changes, there is so much that we don't know." he tells them. "I feel fine." Lily tells him, "I also feel fine, really, we both feel normal." Barry tells him and they back up to the door.

"Thank you for saving our lives." Barry tells him and they walk down the corrode, "Really?" Caitlin questions, then looks at Harrison who just sighs and the two pop back, "Can we keep the sweatshirt?" Lily asks him, "Yeah, keep sweatshirts." he answers, they nod at him and take off.

~8~8~8~

At Jitters, Iris was serving her customers then looks over at the door, she gasp in awe at Barry and Lily walk into the cafe. Barry was wearing a dark velvet short leave shirt, black pants, sneakers and jacket. Lily follows after him, wearing a red tank-top, black tight jeans, snickers with a black jacket and her hair in a ponytail. She sets down the coffee, walks around the table. "Oh my God." she gasp then jumps at Barry pulling him into a tight hug, he smiles and wraps his arms around her hugging her tight. She then was set back down on the ground and pulls back and have Lily a tight hug as well.

She smiles and returns the hug, then Iris pulls back and lightly grips their arms, "You're awake." she states as Lily and Barry smile at her. "Why didn't S.T.A.R labs call us?" Iris asks, "We just woke up." Barry tells her, she looks down that their feet and back at them, "Should you two even be on your feet?" she questions them, "Iris… we're okay." Lily tells her. Her face went grim. "I watch you both die, Barry. You both kept dying your hearts kept stopping." she tells him, Barry smiles at her and place her hand on his chest. "It's still beating." Barry assures her, Iris smiles at him, "It feels really fast." she states and places her hand on Lily's chest. "I'm alive Iris." she tells her. Iris smiles at her.

The moment was ruined when a person bumps into a waitress, making her tip her tray. Barry and Lily notices this, so Lily suddenly moves from Iris and Barry, came in front of the quickly catches the tray and twirls around and was standing next to the waitress with the hand under the tray. Everyone looks at her as she looks down at the tray in her hands, "Wow. Thank you." Tracy tells her, Lily looks away from the tray and at her, "Sure." she mumbles handed the tray to her. Barry looks at her as she walks back to them. "Are you alright, Lily?" Iris asks her looks at her. Lily pulls her surprise gaze from Tracy and to here, "Yeah I'm fine… just like helping people." she tells her, playing it off.

She smiles at them, "My dad is going to be so happy that you're awake. Let me get my bag, alright?" she tells them and walks off, Barry was in shock as well they looks at each other, trying progress what just happened.

~8~8~8~

They arrive at the station. And Joe pulls them both into his arms, "Oh, you both scared the hell out of us." he tells them as a few policemen were by and watching with smiles, Barry and Lily pull away and smiles to them. Her smile was then gone as she suddenly heard thunder faintly. "Hey, you alright?" Iris asks her, she looks at her. "Yeah I'm fine… just thought I heard something." Lily answers her. Then a policeman walks up to them, "Yep, that was quite the nap you took there baby face, sleeping beauty. And you both still look twelve." he tells them, they both chuckle a bit.

"You both look okay." Joe states and places his hand on Barry's shoulder. They look at him, "Are you really?" he asks again, they both nod at him. "Yeah." Barry answers then Joe looks at Lily and she nods as well. "I'm fine, promise." she tells him, he nods at them. "Detective West, we got a 550 progress at Gold city bank, two dead." an officers informs him, the four look at her. "The storm is really picking up on the south side, might want to grab your rain gear." she tells him and walks off. Joe nods at her and walks over to his coat after pulling his hand from Barry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Barry, Lily, I got to run." he tells him, "Do you need our help?" Lily asks him, "No, you take it easy, the both of you. There will be plenty for you to do once you settle in, lets go partner." Joe shouts out, he then pats Iris's shoulder and walks off and Eddie walks up to them, pulling on his coat. "Hey Allen, Williams, glad to see you." he tells them, Barry smirks at him. "Thanks Eddie." he states. "Hey Iris." Eddie said to Ms. West, "Detective, you should go, my dad doesn't like to be kept waiting." she tells him in an annoy tone, he nods at her. "Glad to have you two back." he states, patting Lily's shoulder and walks off.

She looks over his shoulder at him wondering how he knew her name, then looks at the mantle of the lost but never forgotten, "Oh no." she states, Barry looks at her and saw what she was looking at. He turns and looks at the frame of Detev. Fred Chyre. "The night of the accelerator explosion, Clyde Mardon shot and killed Chyre." Iris informs them, Lily just sighs, Barry places his hand on her shoulder. "Clyde and his brother died trying to escape, but the plane crashed." she went on." he tells her, now Barry sighs as well, "Iris, got a minute?" a cop asks her, she nods at him and walks over to him, leaving the two alone. "Hey Barry, Lily, good to see you again." another man states as he was helping his partner arrest a man, they smile at him, then Lily looks at the man in disgust.

He pucks out his lips and kiss in her direction. She groans in disgust, Barry shook his head, but then everything slowed down for them as they saw the man go for the gun. Then suddenly Barry flashes over, shoving the man a bit and reappear beside Lily again, papers flying both ways. "Screw you!" the man shouts as he was pulls away. Lily looks at him and back at Barry as he was looking at her. "Hey." Iris calls out and they snap their eyes to her. "Are you two alright?" she asks them. Barry pants. "Yeah, I just need some fresh air." Barry tells her, "Same here." Lily agrees with her. "I'll call you tonight." Barry tells her and they both ran out to the back alley.

Lily looks around and he lifts up his hand, it was vibrating really fast at a really fast rate. He grips his wrist to stop as Lily gasp in shock, "What's happening to me?" he questions, then sudden was right in front of the dumpster, Lily finches a little as Barry pants, he then turns around and looks at her, then suddenly flashes at the police car and smashes through the window, Lily just finch, thinking that it had to turn when breaking the glass, but Barry pulls himself away and looks at himself. They both started to laugh at Barry's new abilities, Lily then jumps onto his back and Barry looks down the alleyway and then took off, "Whoooo!" Lily shouts with excitement as they ran passing through the building, Barry looks over seeing that everything was a blur.

Lily didn't realizes it, but her eyes were shifted; green became neon golden and her pupils were dial, letting her see the world slowing down as she was moving fast, she then looks ahead. "Barry Look out!" she shouts, and he looks ahead and they both ram right into the back of a laundry van.

The man moves away the bags of whites and finds Barry and Lily laying next to each other, then Barry looks over at Lily who was smiling, her eyes turn back to forest green when they landed or crash and her mirrors his look. They both look away and sat up. "Awesome." they both said.

~8~8~8~

At an open area in at Ferris fields, Caitlin, Cisco and Harrison set up a little place to test Barry's and Lily's new abilities. "You don't believe that he he can really run that fast and that she can see and hear everything, do you?" Caitlin questions Harrison, "Well I know anything is possible and in a few minutes… maybe you will too." he answers her, Cisco walks next to the trailer. "How do they feel?" he asks, Barry walks out first wearing a red leotard with a helmet strap to his head, goggles on his eyes, with red shoes and arm wraps and Lily was right behind him.

She was wearing a black jumpsuit that was a two peace, black boot, her hair tied back, and arm wraps. Both of them wearing protection. "They feel a little snug." they both answer and walk down the steps. "At least you'll be moving so fast, no one will see them." Cisco tells them, Lily shakes her head with a little smile. "See you thought the world was slowing down, it wasn't. You were moving so fast, it only look like everyone else was standing still." Cisco informs Barry as they walks out to the starting line, "And Lily, the same with you, but only this time, your reflects as so fast you can see everything that is happening. What would be hours to a normal person is seconds to you." he tells her, she nods at him.

"Doctor Wells will be monitoring your energy output and Caitlin your vitals." he informs them, "What about you?" Lily asks, Cisco looks at her, "What do you do?" Barry asks him, he looks at them both. "I make the toys, man." he answers and held out a circle thing with a lighting bolt on it and a new set of goggles. "Check it. This is a two way headset with a camera I modified. Typically modified to combat impulse noises or in your case, prenatal sonic booms, which would be awesome." he states and turns to Lily and shows her the black set of goggles.

"These are modified eye wear, with a camera inside, to monitor your eyes activity, with a modified two way headset, so whatever you're seeing, we'll see it as well, which will be awesome." he states, then gave it to her, she takes it and Cisco took Barry's helmet and walks back over to the work station, Barry just chuckles a little and pulls off his goggles as Caitlin walks over to them and activates his monitors. She then notices that Barry was staring at her. "What?" she asks him, "Nothing. I just notice you do smile too much." he answers her, she looks at him as Lily knew he had a point.

"My once promising career in bio-engineering is over. My boss is in a wheelchair for live." she tells them as they both eyes Harrison as he was double checking everything. "The explosion that put the both of you in coma also killed my fiancee. So this blank expression feel like the way to go." she adds, then activates Lily. "I'm sorry." she tells her, Caitlin looks at her. "I know what it's like… to lose someone you love." she tells her, Caitlin nods at her. "Although your sympathy is not necessary, it is appreciated, thank you." Caitlin tells her and walks back to the work station. "Mr. Allen, Ms. Williams." Harrison calls out, getting both of them to look at him. "While I am extremity eagerer to determined your full range of abilities… I do caution restrain." he tells them. They look at each other then back at him. "Yeah." Barry nods at him and Cisco gave him back his helmet and Barry straps it back on and Lily pulls on the goggles.

He then starts at the starting line and took a stance as Lily was on his back, holding on tight. They both looks at Harrison and he pulls on his sun-glasses, they then look back ahead, Barry's eyes flared for a moment as Lily's eyes turn cat-like and he takes off, knocking Cisco back, causing Harrison slide back a little and papers to fly. Cisco and Caitlin were in awe seeing nothing but a red and black fast blur.

Lily look around her with a smile, seeing the world as they both were moving fast, she giggles, making Barry looks over his shoulder at her a little he both smiles seeing that she was really excited.

"He just pass over 300 miles per-hour." Cisco states as he was monitoring his speed, Caitlin pulls her bungalows down and was still in awe. "Not possible." she mumbles, Harrison looks at the monitor, seeing that Lily's eyes were shooting of the charts, he then looks at the runway.

Barry and Lily were having so much fun, until a repressed memory struck the both of them, as they now remembered that night, of the murder.

" _ **MOM!" Barry shouts, Cassie held onto Nora tightly, "Mummy!" Lily shouts out, "No, Barry Lily, don't let him touch you!" Nora warns them, Lily clung to Barry they look at the yellow stream and saw the figure of a man inside it and it vanishes from their sight.**_

Both Barry and Lily snap out of it as they both saw the barriers full of water to stop them, they both shout, bracing themselves as Barry crashes into them, knocking the barriers over and making water fly. Barry groans in pain, holding his wrist and leans against a barrier as Lily moans in pain sitting next to him, gripping her broken leg. They look at each other, Lily cringes and looks at her leg. Barry look as well and then they heard a snap, Lily gasp in pain and suddenly pants. Barry looks at her leg and saw that the wound was closing itself back up.

"Lils, your leg." he states, she looks at him then at her leg, seeing that her wound was gone. She gasp in shock in looks at him, either of them didn't know what just happen.

~8~8~8~

They all return back to S.T.A.R labs as Caitlin examines Barry and Lily. "It looks like you had a descale ratios fracture." she informs Barry, showing him a scan of his broken wrist. They both look at her, "Had?" Barry asks her, swipes her finger up and shows her the new scan, of his wrist, "It's healed. In three hours." she informs him, he was in awe, then she turns to Lily, "Lily, you said that your leg was broken and that you heard a snap and then saw that it was perfectly fine?" she asks her, Lily nods at her, Caitlin pulls up a video and shows her the film of when her leg started to heal.

"That snap you heard, that was your bones snapping back into place and your tissue pulling itself back together and it did so… in seven seconds." she informs her, now Lily was in awe, "How is that even possible?" Barry asks her, "We don't know… yet." she answers him, then walks off. "You really need to lean how to stop." Cisco tells him a he lead the helmet with the broken headset and the broken goggles, they both smiled at him as Barry rubs his wrist and Lily pulls her leg to her chest. "What happened out there today?" Harrison asks them, wheeling up to them, they both look at him.

"You were moving pretty well and you were seeing perfectly until something cause you to lose focus?" he asks them, Barry looks over at Lily and she looks at him, wrapping her arms around her leg. They then look back at Harrison. "We started to remember something." Barry tells him, Harrison looks at him, wanting him to continue, "What I was eleven and Lily was nine, my mother and both of her parents were murdered." he tells him, both Caitlin and Cisco looks that then, stopping at what they were doing and listen.

"It was late, both of Barry and I were asleep, until a sound woke us up, so we came down stairs and… saw what look like a bolt of lighting." Lily starts, Harrison pulls off his glasses, "And inside the lighting was a man. He killed my mom and Lily's parents." Barry tells them as Lily wipes away the tears and sniffles. "They arrested my dad and he's still sitting in Iron Heights for their murder." Barry went on as Harrison pulls back on his glasses. "Everyone, the cops, the sheiks. They told us that what we saw was impossible." Lily adds, sitting cross-legged. "But… what if the man was like me?" Barry asks, Lily rubs her hands together. "Well I can saw, uniquely, you are one of a kind." Harrison tells him, Barry sighs and nods at him as Lily laid her head against Barry's and he leans his against her, knowing that her wasn't convince.

~8~8~8~

At Jitters, Iris walks up ti Eddie as he was sitting outside at a table, "Can I help you, detective?" she asks him in her annoy tone, now Eddie sighs in annoyance. "You can stop acting like you can't stand me when your dad is not around." he tells her as she stood next to him. She smirks at him, "Aw, but I like having a boyfriend who isn't shot to death." she tells him cupping the side of his face, they smile at each other and then press their lips together.

Across from the n the side, there stood Barry and Lily as they watch them pull back, "I think I'm going to be sick." Lily mumbles, with her arms cross. "That makes two of us." Barry mumbles as well with his hands stuff into his pockets, then Iris looks over and saw them, she then realizes that she was now caught. Lily looks up at Barry and saw that he was now hurting. But then looks away in shame, because deep down… she was glad Iris was taken and she hated herself for it.

~8~8~8~

The three walk along the sidewalk as they were approaching a bridge. "You can not tell my dad, he doesn't know about me and Eddie." she tells him, "Doesn't seem like anyone is in on the secret." Barry mumbles as Lily remind quiet. "I was going to tell you, both of you." Iris tells them as they cross the street. "When you both were in the hospital, Eddie covered my father's shifts so we could both be with you, I thank him with a cup of coffee and things just kinda… happen and it's good." she tells him.

Lily sighs as she just kept walking… a few feet… behind them, "Dating your partner's daughter, isn't that against partner regulation?" Barry asks her, then Lily stops as she heard a sound of screeching tires. "Why are you so upset?" Iris asks him, Lily turns around saw a black mustang. "I just do like having to lie to your dad, you know." Barry tells her and they were suddenly push out of the way by Lily, Barry saved Iris from hitting the contract as Lily turns and jumps on the hood of the cop car, it ramps into the contract plant holder and Lily jumps over to the mustang.

Time slowed down for Barry looks over and saw the driver of the mustang, it was the younger Mardon brother and he looks over at Lily and saw that her hair suddenly turned a fierce fiery red them time started up again and she lands on the top of the black mustang, crunch down and the mustang drove away, he follows after it. "Barry, Lily?" Iris calls out, seeing that she couldn't see neither of them.

Barry dash along the road, right next to the mustang and smashes through the glass window, the two look at each other and Barry saw that Clyde went for his gun, but before Barry could grip the wheel. A fist broke through the hood, grips his gun, taking it out of his hand and it broke like a stick in their hand. Then the hand shot back up to the hole in the top and then they head a thud in front of them, the look and saw Lily, with fiery red hair and neon golden eyes with slated pupils, she pulls her fist back and smashes it through the window, then grips the wheel and turn it the right, hard, causing the car to slip, Lily quickly pulls back jumps in time as it lands on it's top and skits across the road as she was on top of it and remain balance the whole way.

It came to a stop and Lily jumps down on Barry's side and carefully pulls him out, she helps him to his feet and moves in front of him, he nods at her still amazed by the change of her hair and eyes, they then both look over and saw Clyde walking away from them, "Hey! Mardon!" Barry shouts out at him, Clyde stops and looks over his shoulder at them. They both stop their ground as he turns to them, Barry pants as they watch Clyde raise his arms and a fog appears out of nowhere, engulfing the whole street spot.

They look at the fog as it circles around them as Mardon created it, Barry took one last look at him and he was gone, then they heard a honking of a car, it crashes into the mustang as it exploded. The car went right over the mustang, Barry looks at it them then at Lily, he wraps his arm around her waist and sped to the side and they both land in the grass as the car hit the ground. They both look over and saw that the car was now flip upside down and that the driver was dead.

Barry and Lily pant and they look at each other, Barry watches as Lily hair fade back to dark brown and her eyes turn back to green. She looks at him, looking normal then she plops back on the ground.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was gathered at the site, people, cops, fire fighters and Medics were there as E. roll the black body bad of the dead diver away. "That poor man…" Iris states as they watches them roll the body bag pass them. "The way that fog came in, I have never seen anything like it." she tells them, "Barry, Lily, Iris!?" Joe asks as he walks up to them, mostly to Iris, "I'm alright Dad." she tells him, the two look at him. "What the hell were you two thinking having her out here?" he questions them.

"Nonono…" Iris shook her head, trying to defend them, but Joe cuts her off. "And I told you, when you see danger, you run the other way, you're not a cop." he reminds her, "Because you wouldn't let me!" she snaps back at him. "You're damn right!" he snaps back, "Joe we need to talk to you." Barry tells him, walking over a few feet, "It can wait." he tells him, "No now." Lily insists and walks over next to Barry and Joe walk over and stood in front of them. "I know… we know who did this." Barry tells him. Joe nods at him, letting him continue. "It's Clyde Mardon." Barry tells him. Joe scoffs in disbelief, pocking his hands.

"We know that he and his brother died in a plane crash in in the S.T.A.R Labs explosion, but he is alive." Barry went on, Joe nods in head at him, "Alright something happen to him that night… I think he can control the weather. The recent robberies, they happen during freak commandeer logical events. And when Barry and I just confronted him, the street was insistently envelop in fog." Lily finishes for him, but Joe just looks at them.

Lily sigh as Barry looks away, "Of course you don't believe us." she mumbles and Barry looks at him, "You never believe us." Barry states. "Okay, you want to do this now, out here. Fine." Joe tells them, having enough of their excuses. "Mardon is dead. There is no controlling the weather, you two. Just as there was no lighting storm in the house that night, it was your brains helping a scared little boy and girl for what they saw." he tells then as he brought up the incident 14 years ago. "My dad did not murder…" Barry starts as Lily clutches her fist. "Yes he did! Your dad killed your mother and Lily's parents! I am sorry… I knew it, the jury knew now he's paying for what he did." Joe tells them.

"Dad, Enough!" Iris exclaims as she step in, but he stops her from what she was going to say, "Iris." he states as shifts and Lily lets her clutch fist loose and just fell open. "I have done my best to take care of you both since that night and I have never ask for anything, not even a 'Thank you.' but what I do ask now, is that as you for once in your lives see things for what they are." he tells them, both Barry and Lily look at him, and they walk away. Joe watches then go as Iris walks the other way, then Eddie walks up to him.

"You're not going to believe this. We got the eye witness sketch from the bank job." Eddie states handing him the drawing, Joe looks at it and saw that it was Clyde Mardon. "And if I didn't know any better, I'd saw that was Clyde Mardon." he states, holding up a taken photo of him, "But that's impossible, he's dead, right?" Eddie asks him, Joe drops his hand that was holding the picture and looks in Barry's and Lily's direction.

~8~8~8~

They return to S.T.A.R labs and abruptly walk back into the cortex. "We weren't the only ones that were effected by Particle Accelerator Explosion, weren't we?!" Barry questions as both he and Lily were angry. The three look at themselves then back at them. "We don't know for sure." Harrison answers, "You said the city was safe, that there was no reticular danger." Lily snaps at him as she took a step to him, "But officially now, none of that is true. So what really happen that night?!" she questions and really didn't want to be left in the dark.

Harrison looks at the two and the cast their eyes down, "Well the Accelerator went active, we all felt like heroes… and then it all went wrong." he tells them, looking at the monitor and they look over as well seeing that happen. "The denominational barrier became ruptured, unleashing unknown energy into our world. Anti-matter, dark energy, ex-elements…" Harrison informs them, "Those are all theoretical." Barry informs him, "And how theoretical are you?" he ask the both of them. "It lead a disbursion around Central city. Now knowing exactly what or… who was exposed. We've been searching for other… meta-humans. Like yourselves." he informs them, they both look at him. "Meta-human?" Barry asks him "That's what we're calling them." Caitlin inform them. "Well we just saw one today. He's a bank robber and he can control the weather." Barry informs them.

"This just keep getting cooler." Cisco states with a smiles. "This is not cool, a man just died today, Cisco!" Lily states, raising her voice a little at him and he stops smiling. Then she looks at him, "Mardon must of gotten his powers the same way Barry and I did, from the storm cloud. He's still out there." Lily states, pointing at nothing then lets her arm stop to her side. "We have to stop him, before he hurts anyone else." Barry states, then they turn and walk for the door. "Barry, Lily." Harrison calls out to them. They stop, turn and look at him "That's a job for the police." he tells them.

"We work for the police." Barry tells him, in a calmer tone. "As frenetic assistants." Harrison states as Lily stiffen in anger. "You're responsible for this, for him." Barry tells him, "What's important right now is the both of you!" Harrison raises his voice at them. "Not me, I lost everything. I lost my company, I lost my reputation, I lost my freedom. You break your arm and she broke her leg. Yours healing in three hours and hers healed in seven seconds." he tells them as they look at him in disbelief. "In your bodies, they could be a map to a whole new world genetic therapy. Vaccines, medicines, treasure. Buried deep within yourselves and we can not risk loosing everything because the both of you want to go and play heroes!" he shouts and they just listen to him. "You're not heroes. You're just a young man and woman who were struck by lighting." he tells them.

Barry and Lily look at him then back at Caitlin and Cisco as they took Harrison's side, Lily shook her head in disbelief and both she and Barry walks out of the cortex and out of S.T.A.R labs.

~8~8~8~

As the sun set in Central city, Barry was running at the speed of light, Lily was on his back, wrap her arms tight around his neck, but lost and have no idea what to do, so they went to the one person who can help them.

As Barry ran with Lily on his back, they remember that night, the night they lost everything that was dear to them.

~Flashback~

 _ **Barry and Lily make it back to the house and found that the police were already there. "I didn't do this, I swear to God I didn't do this." Henry tries to tell them as the pulled them away, Barry and Lily stops at the grass next to the steps. "Dad, where are they taking you?" Barry asks him, "Barry, Lily! Don't go in the house!" he tells him, "Where's mum?!" Barry shouts. "Where mom and dad?!" Lily asks as well. "What's going to happen to my son?! What's going to happen to Richard's little girl?" Henry asks them.**_

" _ **Dad!" Barry shouts out, Lily grips in hand. "Barry!" Henry shouts out, "Dad!" Barry shouts, gripping Lily's hand. "Stay out of the house!" he said again and was place in the car. They just look at him, "Barry!" he shouts again but they both enter the house.**_

 _ **As the did that saw Joe kneeling down next to three bodies that were being covered up. "Joe, do you know these people?" Fred asks him. Joe looks up at him, "My daughter is best friends with their kids." he answers him and looks down at the bodies. "I'm sorry." Fred tells him, Joe just 'hmm' at him and stood up, both Barry and Lily walk over to the bodies, the let go of each other hands and kneels down but the bodies.**_

 _ **They both pulled the covers and away, Barry saw that Nora eyes and mouth was open but she wasn't breathing or moving. Lily saw that Richard was holding Cassie close to him, Cassie's eyes were closes as Richard's were slightly open. "Mum?" Barry calls out, no answer. "Mummy? Daddy?" she mumbles. No response. "Barry, Lily." Joe kneels down next to them. "Mum!" Barry tries again, still the same. "Mummy, Daddy!" she also tried again, still nothing. But Joe covers the bodies back up.**_

~8~8~8~

They both shake that memory out of their mind and stops as they smelt something burning. Barry stops and Lily jumps off, she looks at her jacket, unzips it and throws it down on the ground. Barry looks at his arms and saw that they were burning as well. So he pulls off his and throws it down on the ground next to hers.

They both pant and look at the sign, ' _Starling City, five miles._ ' Barry sighs and pulls Lily back onto his back. And he takes off again.

~8~8~8~

"So that's our story. We've spent our whole lives searching for the impossible, never imaging… that we would become the impossible." Barry states, walking next to Lily, who had her arms cross and as they were standing in front of the Green Arrow aka Oliver Queen. "So why come to me?" he asks, turning to them. Lily scratches the back of her ear. "Something tells me that you did run 600 miles just to say hi to a friend." he states. Lily sighs, "All our lives we've wanted to do… more. Be more." Lily tells him, Oliver looks at her. "And now we are and the first chance we got to help someone, it went straight to hell." she tells him.

"We were chasing the bad guy… and someone dies." she adds, Oliver inhaled, "If you really do this, you're going to make mistakes." he tells them, Barry shifts in his spot as Lily brushes back a strain of her hair. "I've make mistakes. But the good you do with far out weight the bad." he tells them. "But what if Wells is right, what if we're not heroes, what if were just two people that was just struck by lighting?" Barry asks him, "I don't think that bolt of Lighting struck you, Barry. I think it choose you." he tells him, but Barry shook his head. "We're not like you Oliver. I don't know if we can be some… vigilant." Barry tells him as Lily shifts in her spot.

"You can be better, because the both of you can inspire people, in a way I never could. Watching over your city like guardian angels, making a difference… saving people. In a flash." he tells them with a smile. They smiles back at them as Oliver turns his back to them and walks over to the ledge. Then he turns back to them, wearing his mask. "Take your own advice… wear a mask." he smirks at them, they watch him jump off, they jog to the side and saw Oliver swung himself up on a wire from an arrow he fired. They both smile and mumbled "Cool."

Oliver lands on the side of the building and watches Barry speed away with Lily on his back, Oliver smirks to himself. "Cool." he admits and swung away.

~8~8~8~

Back in Central City, in S.T.A.R labs, Lily stood next to Barry as they were now standing with Cisco and Caitlin with boxes full of old flies that are unsolved mysteries. "We've been going over unsolved cases from the past nine mouth. And there has been a sharp increase of unexplained deaths and missing people, you're meta-humans have been busy." Barry tells them as Cisco and Caitlin eyes each other.

"We're not blaming you, we know you didn't mean for this to happen, I know you all lost something." Lily tells them and they cast their eyes down. "But we need your help catching Mardon and anyone else like him, but we can't do it without you." Barry tells them, they look at them and at each other, Cisco slowly smiles. "If we're going to do this…" he starts, Barry and Lily look at him. He looks at them. "I have something that might help." he tells them.

They then followed him to a lab and he walks up to two operating tables, "Something I've been playing with." he tells them and turns them around, on one was a full red suit red and on the other was a black suit, it was two peace, black tight pants, black knee high boots a chest wrap that covers the shoulder and upper back, with black long fingerless gloves that reach 4 centimeters above the elbows and a scarf/hood was over the head, the scarf reaches down at the knees and finally a black mask over the eyes, both had blank insignias on the chests.

Lily gasp in awe as she saw them, "Design to replace the turn out fighter that traditionally wear. I thought, if S.T.A.R labs could do something nice for the community, maybe people wouldn't be so angry at Dr. Wells anymore" he tells them, "How are they going to help us?" Barry asks them as both her and Lily step closer, "They're made a reinforced tripolymer heat and a braceive resistance, so they should withstand you both moving at a high varsity speed. And the arrow dynamic design should help you maintain control." Cisco explains then moves over to the black suit.

"This on is the same expect the mask its like the goggle from earlier, but I've upgraded it, to work ten times better." he states, they both started to smirk. "But they both have build in sensor so we can vitals, so we can stay in contact with you from here, "Thanks, now, how do we find Mardon?" Barry asks him, Caitlin steps up. "I've re-task S.T.A.R labs statuettes to tack metier abnormality over Central City." she states and the thee walk over to her, "We just got a pin, atmosphere pressure drop 300 mil bars within a matter of seconds. I've track it to a farm just west of the city." she informs them as Barry and Lily walk back and looks at their suits. "We're in this together." he tells her, she nods. "Always." Lily answers and they both smirk a little.

~8~8~8~

Joe and Eddie arrive at the farm and got out of the car, "I'm not saying that Mardon is alive." Joe states as Eddie looks around. "But if he was, this is the last place he and his brother hit up." Joe states, "Let go." Joe tells him and they both walk into the open barn with their guns drawn.

They were cautious when they walk inside and then saw Clyde leaning against an object in the middle of the room. "Mardon. On your knees, hands on your head." Joe orders him, Clyde just smiles to himself, "You got me." he mumbles, Joe places his gun away and nods at Eddie, he got the meaning. "The night of the storm, after S.T.A.R labs blew. After our plane went down and I woke up on the ground. Alive, and I saw what I could do and I understood, I am God." Clyde tells them as Joe reaches for his cuffs. "Shut the hell up." Joe tells him as he walks up to him, can't believe at he was now speaking like Barry and Lily.

Clyde held up his hands and got of the seat, with his hands up. "Turn around." Eddie orders him, but Clyde moves his fingers making the wind suddenly pick up he then slams his fist down, making the two fly back. Eddie hits the hay bills as hits the ground and sat up. He looks over at Eddie and saw that he was out. "You think that your guns can stop God?!" Clyde questions him as the window pick up even strong. "Why in the hell would God need to rob banks?!" Joe shouts at him, "You're right. I've been thinking too small." he states and suddenly make a tornado appear out of thin thin air, tearing through the top of the barn roof.

Joe quickly pulls himself to his feet, pulls Eddie up and he quickly ran for his car, but the side was tore apart, making the two slam at the car and they hit the ground. Eddie was still out, Joe watches as the tornado walks out of the barn and passes them, then Joe looks up and saw a big peace of wood going to hit them, so he braces himself, something suddenly appears in front of them, stopping the wood and lands a few feet away. Joe pulls his hands away and saw the peace of wood fly off of them and their stood a man in a red jumpsuit and a woman in a black two peace jumpsuit with a hood on, the woman stands up then help the man stand up as well, the man then rips off the mouth mask and throws it to the side.

" _Barry, Lily. This thing is getting closer, it reach two hundred miles and increasing._ " Cisco informs them, Barry places his hand at the lighting bolt as Lily places her at the side of her mask, " _Barry, Lily, can you hear me?_ " Cisco asks them, "Yeah, loud and clear!" Barry answers. He looks at Lily and she nods at him. "If this keeps up this can become an F5 tornado." Cisco warns them and they both look at the tornado in shock. "F5?" Lily mumbles to herself, knowing how dangerous F5 really are. "And it's heading towards the city, how do we stop it?" Barry asks them, either Caitlin or Cisco answers, "Guys?" he asks again, Lily took a few step forward, watching the pattern of the tornado, then moves back to Barry, "What if we unravel it?" she asks him, " _How the hell will you do that?_ " Caitlin asks her, "Barry will run around it in the opposite direction, cutting of the legs." she tells them, ""Your body may not be able to handle those speeds, you'll die." Caitlin warns him.

"I have to try." Barry tells her, then they both look over at Joe who was still surprise at their sudden appearance, then Lily jumps back onto Barry's back and he takes off at the speed of light in ran in the opposite direction.

Lily looks at the tornado, seeing Clyde in the center of it and he looks at her, then when Clyde shot lighting at them, Lily jumps off Barry's back and lands in the center of the tornado as Barry fell away from it. "It's too strong!" Barry tells them, Lily looks at Clyde, "It's time to think big!" Clyde states and the wind became even strong. "Lily, get out of there!" Barry shouts at her, but she stay where she was at. " _You can do this Barry, Lily._ " Harrison tells him, getting both Lily and Barry's attention. " _You both were right, I am responsible for this. So many people have been hurt because of him and when I look at the both of you, all I saw were prenatal victims to my hubris and yes, I created this madness, but you both, Barry and Lily. You can stop it. Now run Barry run._ " Harrison tells him and Barry took off.

Staring going in the opposite directions again. " _Lily, you may not know this but you have another gift._ " Harrison tells her, " _Your lungs are more stronger then the average human, strong enough to carry a wave._ " he tells her, "Like a scream." she states, " _Yes, now what I want you do right now, more then anything right is to scream and Barry will trap the scream in the tornado._ " he tells her and Lily stood on her feet. " _Now scream Lily, scream._ " Harrison orders her, Lily takes a deep breath. " _Barry keep running, not matter what._ " Harrison tells him, "Got it." he answers and Lily lets out a scream and Clyde cover his ears as Barry made her scream be carry though out the whole tornado as he wasn't effect by it. The sound became louder and louder, then Clyde shouts then the tornado was then gone. Knocking both Lily and Barry away.

" _Barry, Lily_?" Caitlin asks, Barry and Lily sat up, panting from exhaustion, both with their masks off and Lily's hood off. "Hey." Clyde shouts at them, making them turn to him. He raise a gun at them, "I didn't think there was anyone else like me." he states, Lily narrow her eyes at him. "We are nothing like you, you're a murder." Lily tells him, he glares at her and aim his gun. Lily brace herself and then gunfire went off and they both look and saw Clyde drop to the ground. They turn and saw Joe running to them. " _Barry, Lily!_ " Caitlin calls out, "It's over, we're okay." Barry informs her.

Joe falls to his knees in front of them and was still in awe that Lily and Barry were special in a different way. Barry was fast and Lily was stronger.

~8~8~8~

Morning came and the cops were in the scene as Lily and Barry leans up against the car next to Joe who was still progressing what happened last night as the two were wearing regular clothing. "What you both can do… it was a lighting bolt?" Joe asks them, "More or less." Barry informs him. Joe shook his head. "I'm sorry Barry, Lily. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." he tells them. They look at him, "And I call you both crazy for chasing the impossible… but you both really did see something that night when your mom and your parents died that night." he states, they nod at him, "And your dad really is innocent." he adds, Barry and Lily look at him.

Then Joe moves in front of them, "I want you do promise me something, do not tell Iris of what you can do, either of you. Any of it." he tells them, they kept their eye lock. "Promise me." he tells them, they look at each other then back at Joe. "Alright." Barry states, and they both nod at him.

~8~8~8~

At the prison, Barry and Lily sat in front of the bulletproof glass window and there was walk in Henry as he sat down in front of them, Barry them pulls out the phone and place it on his ear, Henry does the same as well. "Hey Slugger, little champ." he smirks at them, Barry and Lily chuckle a little.

"You've been calling us that since I was eleven and Lily was nine." Barry tells him, Henry smiles at them. "Funny because we finally got into a fight today." Barry tells him, "You two just got out of coma, I'm not sure you should be picking fights." he tells them, they both sigh, "Hey, did you win?" Henry asks them, they both smile at him. "Yeah, we did." he states and they smile for a moment. Then the two were now having tears form in their eyes. "You didn't kill mom or Lily's parents. You know we know that, right?" Barry tells him.

Henry smiles at them, "You both believing me is all I need." he tells them, Lily smiles a little. "You're not going to be in here much longer. Whoever killed mom and Lily's parents. Whatever killed them… I think we have a way to finally find them… to stop them" Barry tells him. "Barry… Lily… we've talk about this. It's time to let it go, you've got to stop worrying about me, live your lives." he tells them, Lily shook her head a little. "For the first time, we finally get in. the truth is that ever since Mum and Lily's parents died, we've been stuck in one place and we miss out on a lot of things. But we're different now and we made some new friends along the way." he tells him as Lily smiles at Henry.

"They're helping us along the way." Barry tells him; Cisco was working on the symbol for both of Barry and Lily's suits. "Why is Barry's shape like a lighting bolt and Lily's shape like a white hooded person?" Caitlin asks him. "So it's not boring." Cisco answers her; "And they help us move forward." Barry tells him. "Remember wanted you wanted us to charge our names, so people wouldn't know I was your son or Lily your best friend's daughter?" Barry asks him, Henry hung his head.

"We want them to know. I am proud to be your son and Lily is proud to be your best friend's daughter." he tells him as Henry looks at him, Lily moves behind Barry and wraps her arms around his shoulders and hugs him from behind and she looks at Henry with a happy tear streaming down her face. "I love you, son. Lily." he tells them, "We love you too, dad." Barry tells him and places his hand on the glass. Lily places her hand over Barry's and Henry places his hand on the glass against their hands. And he smiles at them.

~8~8~8~

 _My name is Barry Allen and I hand the fastest man alive and my best friend is Lily Williams and she is strongest girl alive. A friend recently gave us a name and I think it's going to catch one._

Barry and Lily save a man from getting hit by a Taxi, he then ran down the street as they both were destine for great things.


	2. Fastest Man Alive

_Chapter 2: Fastest Man Alive_

 _This is the part where Barry does the intro thingy, Barry Allen Fastest man alive, Lily Williams, strongest girl alive. That's me, the one talking to you right now. But you already know that, so lets get to the good stuff._

 _Lily what are you doing? I'm telling everyone the good parts or I was until you interrupted. Yeah okay fine, we're going to tell them the good stuff, sound fair? I'm going to do one of this solo, mark my words. Yeah, fat chance. Alright, you see that smoke. That's a fire on western and third, downtown Central city._

 _You see those blur, that's us on our way to it, I'm going 352 miles an hour and it's a slow day. It such a very slow day, shut up, Lils._

"This is Ladder 52, we're still at least two minutes out." the head fireman informs over the radio, "People are going to die in there." the another man said through the radio, but then Barry passes them.

" _Barry, Barry!_ " Cisco said over the comm. He stop both him and Lily were in uniform and she had her hood up and secured on his back, legs held tightly on his sides as her arms were wrap around his neck. "What did I miss it?" Barry asks him. " _You shot over about six blocks._ " Cisco informs him, Barry sighs. "My bad." he states and ran back.

They then returned the burning building and Lily jumps off his back and they look around, "Are you there yet?" Cisco asks them. "What are you doing?" Caitlin asks him, Cisco quickly turns back around and the monitors were turn off. "Nothing." he answers. "Who are you talking to?" Caitlin asks again, "No one." he answers. "Are you talking to Barry and Lily?" she asks again. "Who?" Cisco asks. "Barry Allen, Lily Williams. Struck by lighting, was in a coma for nine months both woke up. Barry being able to run faster then the speed of sound and Lily with not one, but four abilities. Ring a bell?" she reminds him, Cisco shook his head. "Nope. Haven't talk to them." he tells her.

"Cisco, there's fire everywhere!" Lily shouts as she looks around, "Cisco, are you still there?!" she asks him, but then heard a little girl calling out for her mother. She founded the sound and saw the little girl and ran to her, then just as a pillar was to hit the girl. Lily got to her in time, pulling her into her arm and moves back.

She saw that her way back way block then saw Barry on the other-side. "Go get the others I got her!" she shouts at him, Barry nods at her and sped off. Lily walks into the girl's room, kicks out the window, climbs through and was outside. "Alright, I need you to hold on tight and whatever you do, do not let go." she tells her. The look girl nods at her and wraps her arms tightly around her neck and Lily jumps down and lands perfectly on her feet. She then squats down and gets the girl on her feet. "Go to your mother." she whispers to the little girl, she nods and runs to her mother and her mother turns and picks her up in her arm. Lily smiles at them then jumps over the wall and onto the street.

Then was suddenly pick up and sped away. Barry sets Lily down on her feet and she stood there, she smiles up at Barry and he smiles back at her. "Nice work back there… Hoods." Barry tease her, Lily groans "I hate that name, they need to come up with a better name." she mumbles and pulls of her hood, but was still wearing her mask as her hair was a fiery red and eyes were neon golden. "Aw come on it's not that bad." he states she narrows her eyes at him, "Looks whose talking… the Streak." she snaps back at her.

Barry narrows his eyes at her, "That was uncalled for." he states she just smirks, "So was my nickname." she states Barry sighs and leans against the dumpster. "Cisco, everybody is out, what else do you got for us?" Barry asks through his comm as Lily leans on the dumpster beside him. " _Barry it's Caitlin._ " Caitlin states and the two look at each other as they knew they were busted. Lily raises her hand to the side if her mask. "Hey Caitlin, how's your day?" she tries to play it cool. " _Get back to S.T.A.R. labs. Now._ " she tells them.

"On our way." Barry tells her, then walks to Lily to pick her up, but staggers a little bit, Lily notices this and helps him stand. "Barry are you okay?" she asks him, holding his shoulders. He grips her arms and steadies himself. "Yeah, I'm fine, lets get back to S.T.A.R labs." he tells her, picks her up and speeds off.

~8~8~8~

Barry and Lily arrive as the lab, Barry was still in uniform as Lily had hers pack away in her sidebag. "Have you all lost your minds? Who do you think you are?" Caitlin questions all three of them, as she walks pass them. "Well, I'm the eyes and ears and their the feet and arms," Cisco tells her as they walk after her. "This isn't funny, you both could of gotten yourselves killed." she states as Barry and Lily walk up to her. "You both can not be running around the city like a super sonic fireman and his sidekick." she tells him as Lily was offend by that.

"Sidekick?" she question, Cisco rubs her shoulder. "Why not? This is what we talk about, me using my speed and Lily using her abilities to do good, and for the record, she is not my sidekick. She's my partner." Barry informs her, making Lily's heart jump a few beats. Cisco saw that her cheeks flared a bit, "We talk about you helping contain other people who might have been effected by the Particle Accelerator Explosion; Meta-humans. And aside from Clyde Mardon, we haven't found any." she tells him.

"People in this city still need help and we can help them." Barry tells her, "We all can help them." Cisco adds, Caitlin looks over his shoulder. "Will you please say something." she states, Barry and Lily look over and Harrison wheel himself into the room. They both sigh, "I think what Caitlin is trying to say, in her own spectacular angry way; we are just beginning to understand what your bodies are capable of. But not to sound like a broken record, Mr. Allen, Ms. Williams I do caution restraint." he tells them. "Dr. Wells. I doubt restrain got you to the man you are today." Barry tells him.

"In a wheelchair and a lack of restraint, is what made me these things. Know your limits." Harrison tells him and wheel away, then Caitlin walks in front of him. "Don't except me to patch you everytime you break something." she state and walks off. Lily rolls her eyes and saw that she is way overprotective of her and Barry. Then Cisco walks in front of him, "Hey anything happen out there today, the sensor in the suit were kicking back some weird telemetry, like your vitals spike for a few seconds." Cisco asks him, but Barry shook his head at him, "Never felt better." he answers then Barry's cell rang, Cisco reaches into his pocket and handed Barry the cell and he answers it.

"Hey Joe everything alright?" Barry asks him, " _Great. I got a fresh crime scene, a dead body, detectives interviewing witnesses, miles of yellow tape stretch over everything. I'm only missing two things… can you guess what that is?_ " Joe asks him as both Barry and Lily sighs, knowing what he means. "We'll be there." Barry tells him and hung up the phone. "Our day jobs beckons." Barry mumbles, Lily sighs and places her hand on his arm. He picks her up and speed away and out of S.T.A.R labs. They call saw that the two were gone, papers flew and they look at the door then Harrison spoke when do you think he's going to realize that he didn't take his clothes?"

~8~8~8~

They arrive at the scene and Barry sets Lily down on her feet as they look from behind the corner, Barry then looks down at himself and saw that he was still in his suit. He sighs and looks over at a Harrson's clothing store. "Hm." Barry hums to himself and dashes over into the stair then Lily sighs and ran into the robbed gun store. "This is going on your record, Ms Williams." Singh tells her. "Thank you." she mumbles and stood next to Joe. "So what's the situation?" Lily asks them. "The robber made off with a few hand guns, at least six gluk 19s. Fitted with extra ammunition, someone was looking to do a lot of bad." Joe states and Lily pulls out her black gloves and steps under the yellow tape as Barry walks into the store.

Then he step to Joe, "Hey, sorry I'm late." Barry tells him, Joe eyes the price tag on Barry's jacket. "Doing a little Fall shopping Mr. Allen?" Singh asks him as Joe pulls of the tag. "Oh, I was going so fast this morning, I didn't even notice." Barry tells him. Singh does an unamused laugh as Lily glares at him. Joe have Barry is gloves, he takes them and got to work. "Barry come take a look at this." Lily calls to him, Barry kneels down next to her. "What's is it?" he asks her, "Are you really sure you're alright?" she whispers to him.

He realizes that she was refuring to when Barry look like he was going to pass out earlier. "I'm fine." he tells her, but she gave him the look, he saw that she didn't believe him. "Barry Allen you can't lie to me, I taught you how to lie, remember?" she tells him, he sighs. "Okay, for the pass couple weeks I've been feeling light headed." he tells her. She nods, "Have you been eating lately?" she asks him, "Yeah… why?" he asks her, "No I mean… have you been eating more than a regular person should?" she asks again, he shakes his head, "Then there's your problem." she tells him then stood up. Barry sighs and stands up with her. Lily uses her power eyes and looks at the footprints. She then sees that some cross one another. "Hey Eddie." she calls out, "Yeah Williams?" he asks.

"How many men came to this store in the robbery?" she asks him, "Just one, why?" he asks her, her eyes fade back to green, "Really, because there about six sets of footprints, men size ten, set for all of them, we have a crew on our hands." she tells him, "Are you sure, William?" Singh asks her, she turns and looks at him, "Have I ever or has Barry ever lead you astray?" she questions him. Joe sighs, knowing that she was crossing a line, Captain Singh looks away and left the scene.

~8~8~8~

"Your abilities to multitask is truly remarkable, but the way you can embarrass me, the captain, Barry and yourself all at the same time." Joe lectures Lily on her attitude. She sighs. "Joe, I'm sorry." she tells him, trying to explain herself. "I'm starting to think that, ' _Joe, I'm sorry._ ' is my actually name, considering how often you say it to me." Joe informs her. She sighs. "Look we're dealing with a lot right now." Barry tells him, "I know you're dealing with a lot, believe me, I'm dealing with it too. I always had a very simple sets of beliefs; Gravity makes things fall, water makes things wet, up until a few weeks ago… I believe that the fast man can ran 400 miles in 4 seconds and that a young woman can left ten cars with just her hand." he tells them. "Bet I could do it in three." Barry states with excitement.

"I can lift them with just my finger." Lily smiles, Joe glares at them and the smiles drop. "Not relevant?" they asks at the same time, "You haven't said anything to Iris about this, have you?" he asks them. "No, we had you a promise and we keep our promises." Barry tells him. "Keep on lying like that, you two might get struck by lighting again." he tells them Lily wanted to say something, but no words came to mind as Barry went to say something. "Get up to the lab, both of you and start processing the evidence from the gun store." He tells them, they both sigh and ran up to their labs as Joe remembers that they were always running.

~Flashback~

 _ **Barry and Lily ran down the sidewalk as their legs could carry them, but then were stop when a police car stop in front of them, they stop on their tracks and they saw Joe step out of the and he looks at them. Both Barry and Lily were panting for air.**_

~8~8~8~

 _ **Joe opens the door letting both Barry and Lily walk inside, Iris walk into the door way. "Hey Iris." Joe greets his daughter. "Did Barry and Lily run away again?" she asks him, "Unless that's one of your homework questions little lady, it's none of your business, now go to your room." he tells her and Iris walks of as Barry and Lily sat on the couch in the living room. "I want to see my dad." Barry tells Joe as he closes the door.**_

" _ **I already said no Barry." Joe tells him and places Barry and Lily's bags on the hooks. "He didn't do those things, he didn't hurt my mom or Lily's parents. We were there that night, there was a man." Barry tells him, as Joe walks in front of them. "Yeah I know, we've gone through this already." Joe tells him. "Then why can't we go see him?" Barry asks him, Joe pauses for a moment. "Because I said so." he tells him, Lily caught onto the pause. "You're not my dad, you can't tell me what do!" Barry snaps back as they both look at him.**_

" _ **Right now, I am the only adult that gives a damn about the both of you, so yes I can tell you want to do. Now go to your rooms." he tells them. "I hate you!" Barry shouts and ran up to his room, Lily stood up and follows after Barry Joe just sighs to himself.**_

~End of Flashback~

At the Station, Barry walks up to the mixer and places the evidence in and saw that the mixer wasn't moving. He smack the top, "It's broken Barry, remember?" Lily calls out as she was going over what the notes from the witnesses told the detectives. He looks at her, "Yeah… forgot about that." he mumbles and pulls the test tube out and looks at it, "Hey, Lils." Barry calls out. "Yes Bar?" she asks him, "Come here, I want to show you something." Barry states, Lily moves away from her laptop and walks over to him. "Check it out." he states and he started to speed his hands, mixing the sample.

Lily watches with amazement as her face brightens, after a few moments, the sample was done and they look at it. "Now, that is impressive." she states as Barry scoffs in wonder. Barry then sets the sample down and stood up from the stool and pulls off his gloves and walks over to the other table along with Lily. But as Barry reaches the other table, he suddenly leans against it feeling another wave hit him, Lily was insistently at him side. Griping his shoulder. "Barry… are you alright?" she asks him. He just pants, "Sorry, it's nothing." he tells her.

Lily went to say something but instead, "This is all your fault. I could of taken P.N folklore sociability requirement. But no… you said 'Take Journalism Iris. The reporters have all the fun.' guess what, the reports have none of the fun. Journalism is boring… I'm bored. I blame you." she tells him as he just looks at her, Lily moves herself away from Barry and went back to her laptop. "What, why are you staring at me like that?" Iris asks him, "You look… really nice." he tells her. Then walks over to the next table, next to Lily was she was typing away.

"Thanks, why don't you look nice?" she asks them, but they look at her in confusion. "This afternoon. Suit and tie, dress. The university is giving Simon Stagg…" she starts. "Simon Stagg." Barry states as realization hits them, "…Some big award and you both agreed…" she went on. "To explain the science stuff in your article… it's all coming back to me." Lily states and looks at her. "I am so sorry, my live is a little jumble right now, Iris." she adds and groans in her hands. "How fast can you both get home and change?" she asks them. "Uhhh… pretty fast." Barry tells her. Then Eddie walks in. "Hey Allen, Williams. Joe ask me to ask you to see where you're at on the gun store shooting." he tells them, then looks over at Iris. "Oh hey Iris." he states. "Detective." she said back in a sweet tone, Lily turns and walks away making a gagging expression.

"Please guys, just kiss already. We already know, remember?" Barry tells them and walks up next to Lily. She looks over and saw then kiss, she looks away then looks at Barry, seeing that he was suffering. She then looks away as Iris and Eddie looks at them. "Thanks for being cool about this Barry, Lily. I know it's not easy keeping a big secret." he states, wrapping his arm around Iris's shoulder. "Believe me… we're going use to it." Barry mumbles as they both had their backs to to them.

~8~8~8~

At Stagg industries, people arrive at the party, dress all fancy like. Iris was wearing a short white dress, Barry was wearing a gray suit and Lily was wearing a red cocktail dress with matching red heels. Her hair was pinned back in thin curls and light make-up. The audience applause for Stagg as the three just watch. "I find it quite remarkable, having once been a timid freshmen at Center city university, to be standing before you now for the reigns choice for the man of the year, while I very much appropriate the award. The real honor for me is knowing that my work in organ transference helps give people a second chance at live, thank you all very much for coming." he tells them, raising the reward.

Everyone claps for him, and he walks off the stage, "Okay, first things first, Stagg's cellular cloning has lead to huge advances of organ replacement." Barry informs her and Iris grabs three drinks, "Are Journalist allow to drink on the job?" Iris asks then and Lily took the drinks from her, "Okay, if you are already bored, then we'll have to wait to see the cellular regeneration." she tells her and places the drinks down., Iris smiles and hooks her arms around their. "I miss this Barry and Lily, I feel like we don't spent quality time together since you two woke up from coma." Iris tells them, moving in front of them.

"Yeah, we've had a crazy few weeks, we know." Barry tells her, "I though that maybe you two have been avoiding me because of Eddie. I know you two thinks it's wrong me dating my dad's partner and I just…" Iris tries to explain herself, but Lily cuts her off. "No that is not it, at all." she tells her then Iris spots Simon Stagg walking pass them, "Oh, Mr. Stagg I was wondering if I can get a quote from you for my article?" Iris asks him, "Not now miss." Stagg's bodyguard tells her and they walk off, "We are partially avoiding her because of Eddie aren't we?" Lily whispers to Barry. "Pretty much." he answers her and they walk over to Iris.

"I'll just make something up." she states and turns to the two, "So what were you going to tell me, you look like you were about to say something." she tells Lily. Lily looks at her, the words stuck in her throat, and just as they were about to leave her mouth. Gun fire went off. Everyone went to the floor, Barry and Lily turn and saw a few men walking up and pointing their guns at everyone. "Quiet down, all of you!" one of them shouts. "Oh my…!" Iris gasp, the two grip a hold of her and they squat down. "I'll consider it, if you're wearing your finest jewelry, almost you knew we were coming to rob you!" the man shouts, Barry exchange looks with Lily as she mirrors his look.

~8~8~8~

"Now everybody line up." he tells them as everyone stood in a line, the people drop their jewelry into the bag and the two watch the man walk pass them, Lily growls and went to charge, but Iris held her back, "No, Don't!" she whispers to her, Lily looks at her, then back at the men, "Freeze!" the guard tells them, aiming his gun at them, they turn and aim their guns at him, Lily notices that they moves at the exact same time, in the exact same way, she took note of that.

"Drop your weapons!" the guard orders them, and they open fire on him, but everything slow down for Barry and Lily, Barry moves the guard out of the way and the men take off, Lily follows them and Barry follow her, the two step outside, but Barry staggers a bit and leans against the dumpster, Lily was griping his arm, "Barry…" she states, he looks at the men as the five got into the van and take off. Barry went to give chase, but he collapse onto the ground. Lily kneels down next to him, "Barry… Barry, wake up!" she states, shaking him, no response and she pulls his head onto her lap and cradles it in her hands. "Barry wake up, Barry!"

~8~8~8~

"Barry, Barry, Barry!" Iris calls out to him, he walks up and saw both Lily and Iris in front of him. "I turn around and both you and Lily were gone, what happen, are you okay?" Iris asks them. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine… We went after them to try and stop them and get the plates. I fainted." Barry informs Iris, she looks at Lily and she nods in confirming his story which wasn't a lie.

They then walk back into the building and up to Joe and Eddie, "Where were you two?" Joe asks them, "Go easy on them Dad, Barry fainted and Lily stay with him, to make sure that he was fine." Iris informs him, Joe rolls his eyes. "Do you need a paramedic, Allen?" Eddie asks him, "No I'm fine, thanks Eddie." Barry tells him, "Well thanks to your girlfriend, she kept you safe." Eddie states, juestering to Lily, she and Barry were now scarlet red.

"Oh no… she isn't…" Barry starts, pointing at her as she points at him, "I'm… not his…" they both studded, Iris smiles at them as they went quiet, Barry stuffs his hands into his pockets as Lily folds her hands behind her front, both in an awkward moment, Iris giggles at them. "I thought I was dead, I saw the gun go off, and then boom, suddenly I'm outside. I have no idea how I got there." the guard tells them.

The five happen to overhear that the man was talking about, "May I talk to you for a second?" Joe asks Barry and Lily. "Yeah." Barry answers and they both walk with Joe. "You both chase those gunmen didn't you?" Joe asks them, "Yeah, I mean they much be the same guys that rob that gun shop earlier today." Barry answers. "And what were you going to do when you caught them?" Joe asks them. "Banshee scream, like how I did with Mardon." Lily answers her, Joe looks at her, "You're not Bulletproof Lily." he tells her and he looks back at both of them, "Wait, are you?" he asks and they two shook their heads.

"Ok, no more heroics, the both of you. Chasing bad-guys is not your jobs, it's mine, you two are not cops." he tells him and Lily sighs and crosses her arms. "Promise me." he tells them, They both look at him, "Promise." they both answer him. "And you know Iris is not stupid, you both need to make better excuses than I fainted." he tells them, Barry went to protest, but Joe states him. Then he walks off, Lily sighs and looks down at her feet.

~8~8~8~

"How could you not tell us, you're experiencing dizzy spell?" Caitlin questions as Cisco checks Barry's vitals. "We're your doctors, God knows what's going on inside your body. Your cells are in a constant state of flux." Caitlin went on, "Caitlin." Lily tries to get her attention, "You could be experiencing cardo pulmonary failure or a transient skim-it attack." she ignore her, Barry was confused at her words and looks at Dr. Wells for a translation. "Meaning stroke, probably not." Harrison states. "Caitlin…" Lily tries again, but she as ignored again "You of all people should know, in science we share, we do not keep secrets." she states.

"Are you done?" Lily asks her and Caitlin turns to her, "And you, you should of told us something, isn't he your best friend, are you that desperate for him to die, because you sure do show it." she states and walks off, "Wow, I haven't seen anyone make her that angry since Ronny." Cisco states and walks off after her, giving Harrison the Ipad. Lily walks over to the medical bed and sat down on the other side. "Ronny was Caitlin's fiancee, the one that die on the night of the Accelerator explosion?" Barry asks Harrison. "Yeah… he is, missed." he tells him, and Barry hung his head. "Now, lets figure out why this is happening to you." Harrison states.

Then Barry was taken into a train room, "We're all set." Cisco tells him as he walks into the room and Barry looks at the boxes, "Little padding, just in case." Cisco informs him, and walks out of the room, "You sure about this Cisco?" Barry asks him as he steps onto the machine. "Most home treadmills have the maximum speed of about… 12 miles per hour. This one has been Cisco. Trust me, it can handle your speed." Cisco tells him and the treadmill started up, and it was at his maximum speed.

"Heart rate, blood pressure, nerve conduction, are all normal." Caitlin states. Lily walks in and looks at the monitors. "Very." Harrison states, "Breathing functions within standard limits." Caitlin went on, "I told you three treadmill could take it." Cisco said with glee. "Caitlin." Lily calls out, she looks at her, "Glucose level." Lily points at the monitor, she looks over at the level. "Oh my god, of course." she mumbles, "Right. Glucose levels." Harrison tells her, "It was so obvious." she mumbles. "Barry, we think you know why you…" Harrison states, but Barry passes out on the treadmill and was flung at the boxes, Lily flinches as Caitlin makes a face, "…Passing out." he mumbles.

~8~8~8~

At the station, Joe walks into the lab, looking for the two, "Barry, Lily." he calls out, no response. He then looks over at the screen and saw that there was another set underneath it, so he walks up to it and pulls the first one up and saw that they both were investigating into Nora Allen, Richard Williams and Cassie Williams' murder for 14 years.

~Flashback~

 _ **Joe came home with a bag in his arm, seeing that Iris was in the kitchen doing her homework and no trace of Barry or Lily, so he then walks into the kitchen. "Where's Barry and Lily?" he asks Iris, "Barry's taken a shower and Lily's laying down in her room." she answers before pausing. He looks at her.**_

" _ **At three o'clock in the afternoon? If I go up those stairs, am I going to see Barry Allen and Lily Williams or are you going to be grounded for a week for lying to me?" he asks her. "I'm sorry Daddy, but don't worry, I know where they went." she answers him, he sighs, "Me too."**_

~End of Flashback~

Joe then turns around and looks at the sweater on Lily's chair; S.T.A.R labs, that's where he knows they are.

~8~8~8~

Lily was now in regular clothing as she helps Barry sit up, "I pass out again?" he asks her, "Total metabolic failure, brought on by acute hypoglycemia." Caitlin informs him, "I'm not eating enough, so I need evict and I'm good to go." he states Cisco and Lily scoff and Lily pats his chest, then turns him around. "Try 40. guess you were thirsty." Harrison states as he rolls out.

"We're going to have to fashion you a new diet base on your metabolic changes." Caitlin informs him, "I've done a few calculations, you need to consume about amount equal to roughly 850 tacos. Unless we're talking cheese and gawk, which is like a whole other set of equations." Cisco states. Lily giggles at him, "For Mexican, I recommend Totes, on Brooklyn Ave, best place on the city." Joe tells them as he was standing in the room, Lily and Barry sigh as they sat down, "Detective West, what brings you to S.T.A.R Labs?" Harrison asks him.

Joe points at them, "When I couldn't find you both at your lab, I started to do a little research, turns out there has been reports of a red Streak and a hood girl around the city. Stopping muggers, rescuing people from burning buildings." Joe states, "You didn't tell him we were working together?" Harrison asks them, "Joe, we can explain…" Barry tells him, "You two already have a job in Law enforcement. Barry, Lily, I suggest you get back to it." he tells him, "Mm-hm." Caitlin hums and Joe looks at her, "Don't look at me, I'm on your side." she tells him, "Detective, we all wants whats best for Barry and Lily." Harrison tells him.

"If you wanted what's best for Barry and Lily, you would try to talk them out if this lunacy, instead of encouraging them, going out there, risking their lives." Joe snaps at him, "You saw a man control the whether. What can the police do against some one like that?" Barry questions him, Joe just looks at him, "Since the Accelerator explosion, we suspect there maybe more like him." Lily states, Joe crosses his arms at them, "And you're going to do what, catch them? Are you insane? You think because you can run real fast and stronger that you're invincible? You're not. You're just kids, my kids." Joe states and snaps a look at Harrison.

"We're not your kids, Joe!" Lily snaps, he looks back at her, "And you're not our father." she tells him and he nods a little, "Barry's dad is sitting in Iron Heights. Wrongfully convicted of murder as mine is six feet under the ground, dead." she tells him and she pushes herself to her feet. "You were wrong about him and you're wrong about this. And I know that we may not be able to help him, but if we can save someone from a burning building or stop some armed thrives. Then we're going to do it and you can't stop us, so don't try." she tells him and Barry stood up next to her.

"You think you're so smart? All of you? But you don't know what you don't know." Joe states, looking at them, "But I hope you'll be able to figure it out before somebody gets killed." he tells them and walks out. Barry sat down as Lily crosses her arm, both exhaling.

~8~8~8~

Next day at the Police department, Barry walks to the table where there was ten empty boxes of donuts and Lily snag a box for herself as she sat on the table as she was reading over a file. "Come to yell at us again?" Barry asks as Joe walks in the room. "Simon Stagg's head of security was murdered last night, the concrete took some skin samples. Hopefully they belong to the killer." he tells them, handing Barry the envelop, Lily jumps of the table and looks over Barry's shoulder at the envelop.

"See if you both can find a match." he tells them, "Can't be a convenience, if Stagg's benefit was attack last night." Barry states, "I'm going to interview Stagg now." Joe tells them, "We'll come with you." Barry tells him, as Lily sets down the box and brushes off her mouth and hands with a few napkins. "You're job is in here, stay here and do it." he tells them, "Hey Dad." Iris states, "Hey baby, got to go." Joe tells her and walks out. "Why is my dad mad at the both of you?" she asks them, "Work stuff." they both answer, going over the sample. Then they both look at her. "Why are you mad at us?" Barry asks her.

"You both were suppose to meet me at Jitters to give me scientific background for my article." she tells him, realization hits them both, Lily buries her have in her hand and Barry turns around and sighs. "And we didn't show up." he mumbles and pulls off his gloves. "And now I have to come up with a new article topic in 24 hours or I fail the assignment." she tells him and they both turn to her. "Iris… we're…" Barry states as they both walk up to the table.

"Don't say that you're sorry, I know that you two are. What don't know is what is going on with you, the both of you." she tells them, they both sigh. "We all grew up, one bedroom down from one another, do you honestly think I don't know when you're happy or sad or depress or lost?" she questions them as she rips open the sugar pack, "I am going to ask you one last time you two and you better be honest with me. What the…" she states and everything slowed down, Barry flashes over next to her. "You want to know what's happening?" Barry asks her, then flashes over to the other side, "I'm fast now." Barry states, "I am the strongest woman alive, I can scream like a Banshee, I have faster reflexes, I can see the world in a different way. My hair and eyes turns a different colors and I can heal within seven seconds." Lily states with a smiles as she smiles sadly.

"God, we both want to tell you, I want to tell you how I feel, how you make me feel." Barry states and flashes back next to Lily, "But I can't. Neither of us can." he states, "…Hell is going on with you." Iris asks them, as time sped back up. Then the scanner beeps, getting everyone's attention, the two turn to it. "We are not done talking about this." Iris tells them as she walks up to them. The results appear, "That's impossible, these skin cells belong to the murder from last night, but these cells are naive. Stem cells, they can repudiate. Become any cell the body need." Barry sates, "But those types of cells come from babies." Lily states.

"This means what, you're killer's a newborn?" Iris asks them, then realization hits Lily, "Something like that." she answers and looks at Barry.

~8~8~8~

"You honestly think that someone want to kill me?" Simon asks them as Joe and Eddie walks with him, "We're not sure Mr. Stagg, but the event you were being honored at was robbed at gun point." Eddie tells him, "And your head of security found murdered this morning." Joe adds, "I am a scientist and a philologist, we're not all targets for assassin." Simon informs him.

"What about lawsuits, you got twenty of those pinning against you." Joe tells him as he show Stagg a thick file, "It is a sad fact of life, Detective. That when you earn a lot of money, people who haven't think to take you as you are." Simon tells him, then Joe opens the file. "People like this for example; Danton Black." Joe states and shows him the photo of the man. Simon took the photo. "Danton Black." Simon states, "You fired him and now he's suing you?" Joe questions. "Unfortunately our working relationship wasn't working, I can assure you both of one thing, Danton Black is not the killer. His a clinical researcher, not a criminal mastermind." he tells him and handed back the photo.

"Now if I can help you in anyway, please, let me know. I want these people caught as much as you." he tells them as he moves out behind them, Eddie and Joe turn and look at him, but then look over his shoulder. "Then here we are." the man calls out, Simon turns and saw three of them, and they raise their gun to them and fired, "Get down!" Eddie shouts, as he and Joe pulled Simon back and behind a few barrels.

~8~8~8~

Back at the station, Barry and Lily walk down from the lab and look around, seeing that everyone was getting ready for an assault or something, they then look up at Singh was walk out of his office, "Captain, what's going on?" Barry asks him, "Not now Barry a few armed gunmen are shooting up at Stagg industries." he informs them and left.

Barry then turns to Lily, "Joe." he states, she got the message and her face went pale, Barry then wraps his arm around Lily's waist and he flashes them both up at the lab, he lets go of her and they both walk to their locker, and open up their bags, their suits sat inside them and they look at each other and nod.

~8~8~8~

The three men fired at the three taking over behind the barrels, "Get him out of here, I'll cover you." Joe tells Eddie, "Ready, go." he tells him and Joe fires back at them and Eddie got Simon out.

Joe manages to hit one of them and they hit the ground and Joe takes covers, Danton pulls off his mask and reduplicates himself, Joe sees that Danton was a meta-humans as well, and that the third steps out, then keeps up the gun, they fired at Joe, walking up to him and when they were right at him, they saw that their guns were suddenly gone from their hands and Barry stood next to Joe and Lily jumps off his back.

Barry drops the guns to his feet and Joe looks up at him, "Go." Barry tells him, "No." Joe protested, but Barry flashes him out of the building and stood next to Lily, "Whoever you are, give yourself up." Barry orders him, "I'm sorry, we are not going anywhere, until Simon Stagg is dead." he tells them, then Barry flashes at two off them and stood in front of one, then Danton repudiates himself again in three people. "Oh boy." Lily mumbles and she walks up to Barry and took her stance.

They then fight them off, but Danton just repudiate himself into three more of himself. Lily was then throw back and she pushes herself up, seeing Barry getting beaten up, "Stop… leave him alone." she begs them, pushing herself up, she then glares at them with her neon golden eyes, "I said… STOP IT!" she shrieks at them, letting out her Banshee wail and the Danton clones covered their ears from the sound as Barry was unaffected by her scream, Barry look over and saw that her nose was starting to bleed, and she stops her scream and exhaled, exhausted from screaming so hard, she hands onto her hands and kneels and the clones turn to her.

She looks up at them, seeing that they hard their guns aim at her, Barry then flashes over, grabbing her and just barely missing the bullets. They back it outside and lean up against the fence, as Lily grips it for balance, Barry pants and places his hand on her shoulder and looks back at the building.

~8~8~8~

After returning to S.T.A.R Labs Caitlin treats both of their wounds, Barry finches a little, "Sorry. The imprecations are already rapidly healing as for you Lily your has already healed." she informs them, "Yay me." she said in a dry tone, "Yeah, we got our asses handed to us." Barry tells her, "You got blood on my suits." Cisco tells them and the two look at her.

"I'm pretty sure that some of it belongs to him, another no so friendly Meta-human." Barry mumbles and Harrison pulls up the files on the monitor.

The two stiffen as they saw Danton Black's picture, "Danton Black. He's a bio-geneticist, specialist in therapy clone. Growing new organs to replace failing ones." Harrison informs them, "Apparently, Stagg stole his research and fired him." Caitlin adds, then the two stood up, "We saw Black create diabetes from his own body." Barry informs him, "That's pretty ironic, the guy specializes in cloning. Now he can make xeroxes of himself." Cisco states, "If he was experimenting on himself when he was expose to the dark matter wave release by Particle Accelerator explosion…" Harrison concludes.

"Meet Captain Clone." Cisco states with a smile, then Caitlin, Barry and, Lily look at him, and his smiles fall. "Don't worry, I'll come up with something cooler." he tells them and them Barry and Lily looks at Danton Black's photo and then started to walks away. "Where are you going?" Caitlin asks them, they stop and turn to them, "Joe was right, we're in way over our heads. Yeah, I'm fast, Lily's strong, but we are no warriors. We could barely one meta-humans, let alone six." Barry tells them and they turn to leave. "Barry, Lily." Harrison calls out, they stop and look at him, "I understand. Today was a set back, but any grant enterprise has them. We can never learn to fly without crashing a few times." Harrison tells them.

Barry sighs, "This wasn't a grant enterprise Dr. Wells, this was a mistake." Lily tells him and they both walks off. Barry flashes out of S.T.A.R labs with Lily on his back and they both flash down the streets as they think back.

~Flashback~

 _ **Barry and Lily sat at the mess hall in Iron Heights, they then heard a buzzer go off, they both look over and saw a guard walk into the mess hall and pull Henry long with him, the two ran up to him and gave him a hug, but the guard pushes him back. "Sorry, no physical contact." he tells them, "Sit down you two." Henry tells them and they sat down.**_

" _ **Barry, Lily how did you get here?" he asks them, "We ran here, Joe wouldn't bring us, he wouldn't let me see you. I hate him." Barry tells him, but Henry shook his head. "No, don't say that. It isn't Joe that doesn't want you to come here, I… don't want you to come here, either of you. I don't want you to see me like this." he jesters to his cuffs. Then Barry stood up, "You have to let him go, my dad didn't do these things, he didn't hurt my mum or Lily's parents. It was the man in the lighting, the lighting man killed them." Barry tries to tell the officers, but Henry tugs at Barry's arm gently.**_

" _ **Barry look at me." Henry tells him, "Not my dad." Barry insists, "Look at me Barry." he said again and Barry looks at him, "Neither of you can help me. Now Joe is going to look after you both until I can get out of here, just be the good boy and girl I know you are." he tell him, Lily jumps out of her seat, ran up and both her and Barry hug Henry tightly, Joe watches as Henry cared for the both of them deeply. They then pulled away and the officer pulls him away and to his feet. "Dad. Dad." Barry calls out to him, but he was gone, they both watch him leave and Lily grips Barry's hand and he grips her hand in response.**_

~End of Flashback~

Barry showed down in his running and came to a stop, he pants and Lily jumps off his back and looks at him. They then look at each other and enter Jitters, hearing about the news of what happened at Stagg industries, Iris and Eddie were in front of the T.V as Eddie was on the news, being declared a hero.

Iris hits the off button and turns to Eddie with a smile, "Nice work, Eddie." Barry tells him, he turns to them. "Right place, right time." he tells them, "Nah, you were a hero today." Barry went on. "But the CPD still has a killer one the loose." he tells them and turns to Iris. "I should get back first thing." he tells her and he gave her a kiss. He then pulls back and walks out of the cafe, the two watch him go and they frown, "Do you come here for the caffeine or are you going to finally tell me what's going on with the both of you?" Iris asks them both as she walks up to them. Barry sighs and they both turn to her.

~8~8~8~

Back at the station, Joe was talking with Simon to get him to reconsider the protection, but Stagg tells him that he increase his security and was hopping Black finds trouble, because he'll find plenty. Then Mr. Well wheels in.

Clapping his hands, getting both of their attention, "Spoken like a true philologist or was it humanitarian?" he questions rolling into the room in his wheelchair, "I'm sorry, I can never figure out which one you're pretending to be Simon." he states as the two lock eyes. "Harrison." Simon states as the elevator doors opens, "Don't get up." he jokes, "HAHA." Harrison fakes a laugh and Simon left the area. Joe looks at him, "Another fan of your doctor?" he asks him, "Can we talk detective?" Harrison asks him.

The two walk through the hall, "So you were right. Barry and Lily aren't the only ones that are special. This guy that tried to kill Stagg today, he can…" Joe states as he pulls off his coat, "Repudiate spontaneously, yeah we know." Harrison tell him.

They stop in front of Joe's desk and he turns to him, "Did you know about Barry and Lily?" Joe asks him and Harrison looks up at him, Joe toss his coat onto the desk and takes a seat, "When they were first in their coma, you came to the hospital and you asks me if you can take both of them to S.T.A.R labs." Joe states, Harrison nods a little, "Did you know what they can do?" Joe asks him, "Hah." Harrison exclaims and folds his hands behind his head, "I had my suspensions that they both were… affected." he answers and Joe sigh.

Harrison pulls his hands back behind his head, "Joe, I wasn't looking to become the OC of a crime fighting unit. You and I both know, we are the only ones that are equip to protect Central City." Harrison tells him, "Maybe I'm more interested in protecting Barry and Lily. But of course they're both set to fly in the fire right along with you." Joe starts as Harrison to the desk decoration. "No, they're not, not anymore. They both quit, they didn't tell you?" he tells them, setting it back down. Joe shook his head, "I haven't seen them." he answers, "I'm sure it's only temporary, we all know when Barry and Lily set their minds to something, no one can't talk them out of it, but the next time they suit up… run head long into danger, they well fail." he tells him.

Joe listens to him, "Why, because they don't think they are capable, they are fill with doubt and his real enemy. Joe, not whatever is lurking out there and as long as you continue to doubt them, they'll keep doubting themselves." Harrison tells him, them turns his wheelchair around and went to leave but stops and looks at him, "And for the record, I care about them too." he adds and left Joe with his thoughts.

~8~8~8~

Back at Jitters, Lily and Barry were sitting at a table with five plates that were clean off from food. Iris walks over to them with two glasses of water, "Guess you were hungry." he states and set their glasses down. "Stress eating." Barry answers, Iris mumbles an 'Ah' and then takes a seat next to Lily, "We both came to say we're sorry, you're right we have been distant." Barry tells her, as Lily nods. "Correct." Iris tells him, "Kind of two jerks." Lily adds and Iris smiles at them.

"You two should apologize more often, you're really sensational at it." she tells them and they both throw playful smirks at her. "So what were you going to tell me the other day?" Iris asks them. "Well, we had to do something the other day, something we thought was important, but turns out we are not very good at it." Barry tells her and she listens. "But what we are good at is being your friend, so if you need help coming up with a new topic for your article, we can…" Lily starts. "I found one, something that actually interest me." she tells them and sets up, Barry and Lily exchange looks and followed after Iris.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, it's been all over the internet this last week. At a building fire, at a bank heist, even the other night when through robbers shot at the security guard, he said he was swoosh outside." she tells them as their looks grew concerned, "Someone out there, some people out there are helping people." she states, "I though you were talking journalism, not science fiction writing." Barry asks her, Iris turns to them, "Ever since I have known you two, you both have believe in the impossible." she tells them.

Lily closes her mouth as she scratches behind her ear, "What if you both were right, what if you were right about the night your mom and your parents died?" she asks them, Lily went to answer, but her phone vibrates, she and Barry look down at it and saw that it was S.T.A.R Labs calling her, she sighs, answers the call and turns away, Barry turns with her and leans in close to her to listen. "I already told you, we're through." she said to Caitlin. "I know, but you need to get to S.T.A.R Labs right now." Caitlin said in a frighten tone as Danton Black was standing in front of her and Cisco.

~8~8~8~

Barry arrives back at the Lab, places Lily on her feet and they both stood in front of Black, "Barry, Lily it's okay." Caitlin tells them, "It is not all okay, Black is here and just standing there…" Barry states, as they both realizes why they were called over. "That's not him, is it?" Lily asks them, Cisco and Caitlin shake their heads and Harrison rolls up behind the two.

"It's one of his republics." he answers him and Lily looks back at the clone, "How did you get it?" Barry asks, looking back at it. "I grew him." Caitlin answers and the two turn and look at her.

"I isolated of Black's blood from to see if I can trigger the evy-tro cultivation process and learn how Black multiple." Caitlin informs the two as Lily pulls her hand up and waves it in from of Black's face and Barry pokes him in the shoulder. "So I expose the target cells to a preteen gel and the begin republicing into that." Caitlin adds and then Lily snaps her fingers in front of his eyes. "Why doesn't he or it do anything?" Barry asks her, "We did a brain scan of volunteer motor function were interactive, little else." Harrison states. "We think it's acting as a reverser." Cisco states. "Almost like a shadow." Lily adds, "the clones are an enemy shell without Black, shut down the real, and you might shut down them all down." she said to them both.

"How do we know which one is the real Danton Black?" Barry asks her, then realization hits Lily, "Remember who you kept fainting because you weren't eating enough, due to the fact that you can run real fast?" Lily asks Barry and he looks at her. "Yeah…" he asks her, she then circles around Black. "He almost has limits too. Controlling all those clone takes a lot of strength and it can be very draining, we need to look for the one that is showing signs of tiredness or exhaustion." Lily said to him, "The one that is showing those signs, he's the prime." Caitlin adds on and Barry nods at her.

Then Lily walks back over to him, "One you might want to put to the theory to the test mister Allen." Harrison informs him. Then Cisco walks up to Barry. "Plus I wipe up this high calories proton bars for you to keep your matapisum up." he informs him, Barry just smiles and then Lily turns and looks at Black seeing him moves, Caitlin scream, Barry turns back, sees back move and picks Lily up in his arms. Cisco took a step back, then Black was fired at.

The clone collapse onto the ground as Joe walks in his gun held out, "Any more of them?" Joe asks. "Nope." Caitlin answers him, then Barry places Lily back on her feet and turns to Harrison. "Why did it start moving?" he asks him, "The prime. I guess this one was summed to battle, the prime is on the move." Harrison states, "Yeah and I know where it's summed to." Joe said, placing his gun away and looks at them. "Stagg Industries." he answers, Barry and Lily look at him. "Then you should call it in." Barry tells him.

But Joe just shook his head, "Police can fight this, what's Black's become, like Marton… beyond me." Joe tells them and they turn to him. "Maybe way beyond them too, but the only ones it's not beyond. It's you two, only you can do this. I get it, so for once and your lives, do what I'll tell you to do; go stop them." he tells him, Barry and Lily smiles at him and then they both walk up to their suits.

~8~8~8~

"Just get me those figures by morning, ok?" Simon said and turns off the office phone, but then he heard gun fire, he stood up from his desk and left the office.

He walks into the work place and saw the security guards dead and three Dantons. "Hello Danton." Stagg said. "Good-bye Simon." Danton said raising a gun at him, but then Lily jumps down in between Simon the Danton, she snaps her head up, looking at Simon, hood and mask over her golden neon eyes and fiery red hair, she then flash stood and turns to the Danton, banshee scream at them, making them fly back, then Stagg was suddenly gone from their sight and then came back Barry. Lily then quickly hid behind a pillar and looks out seeing many Dantons. "I know Stagg stole your research, but that doesn't give you the right to murder." Barry tells him and a gun went off, then suddenly Barry was right next to Lily.

They both came out of hiding and look over, then Lily turns and grips a hold of the gun in Danton's hand, "You think this is about my job?" he questions and Lily socks his in the face. Then threw the gun at the other behind then and knocks him out. "This won't bring her back!" Lily shouts at them, then Barry grips a hold of her and they flash away. "Your wife, Elizabeth. I know about her coherently disease, I know that she was on the transplant for years." Lily calls out.

"Then you know that time was running out for her and I knew if I couldn't get her a new heart." he starts. "You were going to grow her one." Barry states a the clone turns to them and fires, but Barry wraps his arm around Lily's waist and pulls her along and the two clones kill one another, "I was so close, until Stagg stole my research, so he could reap the glory!" Danton shouts out. "And you had to bury your best friend." Lily calls out, Danton looks around for her. "And now… I'm alone." he said lowering his gun and Barry attacks, he then lets go off Lily and she backs up away from Barry and the two look at Danton, seeing more and more come at them.

Lily takes a deep breath and lets out a scream, the Dantons stop and covered their ears to block out the ear tearing sound. Then Barry took his chance, wraps his arm around Lily's waist and they both flash out of the room. They both hid the ground and were on their hands and kneels. " _Remember Barry, find the prime._ " Caitlin tells him, "There's too many of them to fight." Barry said to them, as Lily quickly wipes away the blood from her nose. " _Barry, you need to isolate the prime._ " Harrison tells him, "I can't, it's impossible." Barry said to them as Lily looks over, keeping an eye out for the clones.

" _Nothing is impossible Barry, you and Lily taught me that. You can do this, both of you can do this._ " Joe said to them, "Barry, they found us." Lily warns him as she stood up, Barry did so as well. Then Barry pulls her onto his back and flashes forward, pushing past all the clones and Lily looks forward, seeing one with sweat dripping off his forehead. "That's the prime!" she tells him, then Lily held on tight as Barry grip a hold of him, flashes down the corridor and slams Black up against the pole, knocking him out.

Lily gets off his back as Barry pants, she then looks over the railing and saw all the clones here down, she chuckles and pants, Barry looks as well and he laughs a little, " _Barry… Lily… Barry, are you two alright?_ " Harrison asks them, Barry looks at Lily and nods at him, "Yeah, we're fine. It's done." Barry informs them as they step over Danton, Lily sigh with relief but then Danton stood up. Lily notices him. "Barry move!" she calls out, shoving him out of the way, then Danton ramps into her and they both crash through the window, Barry flashes over to them, leans out of the window and catches Lily's hand as she catches Danton's wrist.

She groans and looks down at him, "Just hang on!" she calls down at him, "No!" Danton argues, then Barry uses his other arm to hold his grip. "It doesn't have to be this way, Black. There are other alternatives!" she tells him, he looks up at her, "Elizabeth wouldn't want this for you." she said to him, his gaze softens and he replicated a hand out of his arm, "No, no! Don't!" she she said to him as she felt his hand pry off her fingers, "Thank you." he said to her, and makes her hand let him go. She gasp as he fell and smack down onto the floor.

"Lily, come on!" Barry tells her, she looks up back at him then swung her arm about and grips onto Barry's arm and with all his might, he pulls her back into the building. Once her feet touch the ground, she went back to the window and looks down, seeing Danton's body dead on the ground, Barry moves over next to her and looks down as well. Tears well up in her eyes as Barry pulled her back and held her tight in his arms, trying his best not to cry.

~8~8~8~

Later the next morning, the five were gathered in front of the T.V as Danton Black was clarified dead, "I tried to save him." Lily mutters, with her arms cross, Barry look at her, seeing the strong look in her eyes. "Sounded like he didn't want to be saved. Some people when they break, they can't put together again." Harrison tells her, "I look into Danton's eyes and they weren't the eyes of a broken man, they were of a man that found peace and he thank me for it." Lily adds and Barry rubs her back then places his hand on her shoulder.

Then he looks at Harrison, "Some people heal even stronger." he tells him, Harrison looks up at him, then back at the news, "I hope so." he states and Cisco looks down at Caitlin. Lily inhaled and Barry looks at her, she nods at him, scratching her forehead. He then pulls his arm away and pats Harrison on the back as he walks by and Lily follows him, "Well, at least multiplex won't be able to hurt anyone else." Cisco states, Barry and Lily look at him with smirks on their faces. "Told you I would come up with a cooler name." he states and the four smile at him.

Then Lily crosses her arms again, "Listen Barry and I may be the ones on the suit doing all the running…" she starts and the four look at her, "But when we're out there, helping people, making a difference, you're all out there with us." she adds on and Cisco looks down at the floor and back at her, "And we finally realize something, we were all struck by that lighting." Barry finishes and Cisco smiles at them. Then the two left the lab and the three went back to work.

~8~8~8~

Night had fallen and the two were at the station in their lab, "So how did you know about Danton's wife or that he even had a wife?" Barry as her as they walk back to the table with packets in their hands. "I check Danton's profile and saw that he was married then I check his wife's files and learn of her condition. You should know this Barry, I'm pretty good a reading people and besides…" she said and tosses the packet to the table.

"Someone has to be the prepared one in this duo." she states and smirks at him. He looks at her in a little amusement, "What, not true, I can be the prepared one in this duo." Barry tells her, she smirks at him as she leans against the chair, "Name one time that I wasn't prepared, but faking that I was, doesn't count." she tells him, he went to answers, but couldn't recall the last time she wasn't unprepared then sighs in defeat, she giggles to herself and took a seat and Barry does as well and there stood Joe. "Hungry?" he asks them.

They both look up at him as he was holding four boxes of pizza, "Pepperoni, olives and jalapenos along with meat lovers straight up." he tells them, walking up to them and Lily was in awe as he sets the boxes down. "Just the way you like it." he tells them, "Ah, thank you." Barry tells him, taking once box, opens it and takes the pizza as Lily opens the next one and takes the meat lover and they both bite into them. Joe walks up to the board with the map showing and then turns to them. "You were wrong." he said to them and they look up at him, then at each other.

"We were wrong about a lot of things this week, you're going to have to be more pacific." Barry asks him as Lily sets her pizza down. "You said that one of the things droving the both of you to run round out there with Lily was that you couldn't help your dad." Joe reminds them. They look at him and Joe rolls up the map, showing them their case that they have been working on for the past 14 years. And Joe turns back to them, "You can help him, we can." Joe said. And the two listen. "We're going to figure out who or what killed your mother and your parents that night and then we're going to get your father out of prison. Together." he jesters to all three of them.

Barry and Lily nod at him and Lily exhaled, "Look Joe, what I said about you not being our father…" she starts and Joe held up his hands. "Lily I know, I know I'm not your father." he tells her and she looks over at Barry. "You're right, you're not." Barry said, getting Joe to look at him. "You're just the man that kept us feed and in clothes. Who sat beside my bed at night until I fell asleep because I was scared of the dark, who would tuck Lily into bed and give her a kiss good-night." Barry tells him, and Lily smiles at him then look up at Joe, "You help us with our homework, taught us how to drive and shave and you drop us off at collage, and I don't know about you, but… that sounds a lot like a dad to me." she said to him and smiles.

Joe just looks at the two then way, holding back his proud tears, he then smiles at them and sat down with them and they enjoy their pizza.

 _Every kind wants to be a superhero. Having powers, saving people, but no kid thinks about what's its like when your a hero and you're not out saving the world._

Barry and Lily were in uniform, Lily was on Barry's back her eyes golden and hair fiery red.

 _Truth is not much else changes, you still hurt, you still loves. You still wish and hope and fear things and you still need people to help you with all off it._

Iris checks her updates on the red streak and the hooded girl. Then she smirks to herself.

 _And in some ways, that's the best part_

"Barry, Lily an armor car was just on Griffin avenue." Caitlin informs them as Barry runs down the street. "Get your asses over there." she orders them with a smiles, "Roger that." Lily answers her with a smiles as well and she laughs as she was holding on tight.

 _Actually the best part, is this…_

Barry then dashes pass the cars, a red-yellow and fiery red streak blurred on the streets.

~8~8~8~

Back at Stagg industries, Simon was in his office, glass of whiskey in his hand as he was replaying the event of the red headed girl with the golden eyes and the man in the red suit and their abilities. But then he turns his chair and say Harrison in front of his desk. "Wells? Who let you in here?" he asks him, tossing something back onto his desk.

Harrison just smirks at him, "Have you been having a party out there?" Harrison asks him and Simon sets his glass on the desk. "Well, I'm sure you saw on TV, former employee of mine, tried and kill me." he tells him and then takes a sip, Harrison nods his head. "Former employee with the ability to replicate, face off with a man that can move a super speed and a woman the can scream like a banshee." Harrison tells him as excitement slowly shows on Simon's face. "You've seen them both before?" Simon asks him.

Harrison look at him and nods, "Indeed I have." he answers him, then Simon smiles at him, "Extraordinary." he states, letting his excitement show, he then stood up from his chair, "The powers that they possess, it's like the gods of old, like Mercury and Saturn on Earth." he starts as he walks around the desk in front of Harrison. "Could you imagine if you could control their powers, if you could harness it. You could change what it means to be human." Simon goes on as Harrison just looks at him, "The man in the red mask and the woman in black hood are they key and I'm going to get them." he said with a smile.

Harrison pulls off his glasses and pockets them, "The man in the red mask and the woman in the black hood. They are called the The Flash and The Masquerade… or a least they soon well be one day." he said and then stood up from his wheelchair. Simon looks at him in shock, then looks down at his legs, "What the hell?" he questions, but then Simon pulls out a knife and stabs Simon in the chest, making him gag in shock, griping Harrison's hand.

"Forgive me, Simon." Harrison tells him, backing him up to the desk, "I'm worry that you think this is personal, but it's not… it's just that the man in the red mask and the woman in the black hood…" Harrison starts as Simon felt the life leave him, "The fastest man and strongest girl alive, they must be kept…" Harrison states, pulling the knife out, Simon gasp and then collapse onto the ground, dead. "Safe."


End file.
